Powerless
by Geofics
Summary: Beast Boy is left in charge of the Tower again so the other titans can go live their lives. But when a new evil emerges with technolgy to cancel out his powers, will he admit to the other titans or will he lie and try and figure it out on his own? Main couple BBXRAE. Changed genre to drama/romance as it suits better over tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi so this story is going to be darker with more swearing then my other fanfiction. This idea came to me and I decided to write it. _

_Go check out this link if you have the time: www. geonation. deviantart .com_

_Obviousky you'll need to remove the spaces._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, DC comics do. **

* * *

The large screen before his eyes burst into life sending the bright vibrant colours of the video game into his eyes. The green boys eyes had slowly started to change shape to match the screens as he had been playing so long.

"Yo BB I think it's time you put down the controller." The deep voice behind him called, as he felt the cold metallic hand touch his shoulder.

"No way Cyborg." He chuckled as his eyes never left the screen, he was glued to that screen. He felt the sigh behind him, the cold air rushed down his neck and he slightly twitched. "Final boss and..." The screen went black. Beast Boy went blank. It was gone. His game. His progress. His world. He twitched violently as he leapt from his seat to the screen in a comedic fashion.

"It's for your own good BB." Cyborg said as he pressed buttons on his remote control arm device for the tower. "You need to do something other then vegetate in front of that screen." Cyborg looked at his distort friend, gently weeping over the loss of his addictive games.

"But." He tried to interject his comment but it was quickly over ruled by Cyborg.

"No buts dude." He was acting like a father figure to the naive green teenager. "Read a book or do something productive." His attempts of inspiration fell on deaf ears, Beast Boy was already trying to switch the screen back on. Grabbing him by his collar he marched him towards the table before dumping him on one of the seats like a piece of meat to be served. "Raven do you have a book that might entertain him?" Cyborg projected his question to one of the corners of the room, where sat the hooded girl her face deeply buried in a large book.

"I don't have anything for babies." She answered sarcastically sniping the comment at Beast Boy to engage his anger. "Why not ask Star or Robin." Just as she finished speaking the two sliding doors behind them, slide smoothly open to reveal a well dressed teenaged boy in smart tuxedo and a elegantly dressed teenage girl with a long flowing dress with unearthly flower in her hair.

"Ohh you two look fancy." Cyborg answered examining the two of them. "Off somewhere fancy?"

"Boyfriend Robin is taking me to the fancy restaurant." Starfire giggled gently with a gentle twirl of her dress, letting its beauty captivate the room.

"Yeah, so we need you three to hold down the fort tonight." Robin said authoritatively. "I really don't want to be disturbed tonight." He lovingly starred at Starfire with a tinge of pink on his cheeks and his puppy loving eyes.

"Yes sir." Beast Boy pretended to salute in a military fashion, surprisingly managing to get the entire salute correct. Robin only graced this joking salute with a small smirked smile and a half hearted salute back. Since Starfire and Robin had started dating after Tokyo, Robin had started to relax slightly. The obsessive leader had become more like a normal teenage boy and everyone had noticed it.

"We'll be back late so don't wait up." Robin said with a tiny smile, and with that he took his girlfriends hand in his and walked her out of the tower.

"Guess its us three then?" Beast Boy said hopefully, but he already knew what was about to come.

"Yeah err sorry BB I'm going to have to bail. I said I would go help Titans East with some of there computers tonight." Cyborg nervously answered, itching the back of his head like a nervous man child. The goofy sort of grin that had entered Cyborgs lips instantly made Beast boy aware of who he was thinking of.

"You mean you want to go see Bumblebee." Beast Boy mumbled under his breath, as he huffed and folded his arms in an agitated manor. Cyborg had been carrying a flame for Bumblebee since they first met, but he would never fully admit it. But since the brotherhood of evil and then since he had started disappearing over to Titans East to help out on random jobs, but everyone knew why. It was also sort of sad that he wouldn't just ask her out on a date as he didn't realise she liked him back.

"Come on BB, don't be mad you Raven can have a nice evening together." He said, a tinge of joking crossed his voice as he backed out of the tower making sure Raven didn't attack him for his comment. As the door slid shut leaving the remaining two titans in the room.

"Let me guess you're going now?" Beast Boy sighed over his shoulder already knowing the next answer was to be yes.

"Yeah, I'm going out to see Greg." She answered closing her book letting it slam slightly.

"Again but Greg's a jerk, even you've said so." Beast Boy complained, he had only met this Greg boy once on accident. Greg was a typical goth teenager, with black spikes for hair, piercing all over his ears and face and wore the tightest jeans possible. He would shout at Raven and make fun of her, even though he was meant to be her boyfriend and it sickened Beast Boy. Beast Boy hated Greg. He would imagine daily him humiliating Greg in the most embarrassing ways, just so Raven wouldn't be with him. He knew he was to blame for pushing her to meet new people and socialise, but, he never wanted this.

"Well you all told me to try and do normal things." She protested. "He's the only person who would love me though." With that she floated out the room, leaving Beast Boy alone. Beast boy would never admit it and no one really expected that he had a small crush on Raven. Ok it wasn't just a small crush, it was a huge crush. He was head over heels for her, but he was to coy to admit it. He waltzed over to the main screen as though he was dancing with another, he turned the screen on to the towers cameras and watched the black beauty float out of the main towers entrance into the darkening sky. After he was sure she had floated away and everyone else was gone he let out a loud screech of frustration.

"Why can't I just tell her?" He yelled at himself as though another of him stood in front of him. He held back a small wet diamond falling from his eye as he clicked a button in the centre of the table turning the screen and table into a crime monitoring computer. The screen showed a map of the city and other details on major crime locations which Beast Boy never fully understood. He touched some keys on the table which had turned into a keyboard type thing.

"All alerts directed to communicator two." The electronic voice said in its cold unemotional voice. Beast Boy had figured out how to route the alerts on the first night he was left on his own. He started to remember how he had actually learnt to work the titans computer system so well. About a month ago he was left whilst the four over titans had gone off to do similar things as they were doing tonight. He had got bored so he started messing with the controls which lead to some disastrous results but he had learnt some helpful controls from the night. He quickly went back to the real world and clicked another couple of keys before clearing his throat to speak.

"Computer bring up medical science for beginners." He said, the embarrassment still would show on his face like a marker pen. He knew no one was around to see it but he was still embarrassed. He knew little to nothing about any subject but all this alone time he had gotten over the past couple of weeks made him want to improve himself. Also the fact that if he improved himself Raven might respect him more was an added bonus. He slumped back into his seat as the computer began to speak in its metallic voice, the information was so simplified even he would understand it. He listened carefully, his brain slowly turning the words into facts that he could use. After an hour the audio book finished, leaving Beast Boy more knowledgeable. Looking to the clock it read eight o'clock, this made Beast Boy frown greatly. It would be another hour and a half till Raven got back, two hours till Cyborg got back and only God knew when the other two would be back. But before he could let his sorrows engulf him, his communicator peeped loudly and the entire tower turned bright red.

"Prisoner escape." The computer announced. "Escapee Michael Highshore." Beast Boys face turned into horror as the name rang the bells in his memories. Michael Highshore aka The Brute was part of a underground terrorist group know as The Omega Clan. Along with his brother, only known to the titans as his alias The Sniper, they made up The Omega Clans enforcers and the five titans together had only just managed to capture The Brute.

"Oh shit." Beast Boy gulped, he reached to call the others when a mental hand stopped him.

"Don't ruin their evenings." His mind spoke to him like another person. He looked at his communicator once more, before closing his eyes and sticking the communicator in his pocket. With this he transformed his body into a hawk and flew into the darkened sky.

* * *

_So thanks for reading. Ok so in the comments below let me know what you think of Raven dating and if you enjoyed click the follow button below for updates very soon. Till next time - Ty_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey there guys and gals. heres the newest chapter and this does draw more on pain._

**Disclaimer DC comics own Teen Titans not me.**

* * *

The green hawk glided through the dark sky, it's radiant darkness crawled across his green complexion changing it to that of a dark purple green. The ever so small trickle of star light seemed to pin point onto his body making a small poke-a-dot style of white crystal on his feathers. He swooped through the concrete jungle, letting his body come close to the towering structures for the thrill but never to touch them. As he came close to the outskirts of Jump city and closer to the local prison he started to ponder on what he knew about The Omega Clan. All he really knew was they were a group of terrorist, revolutionaries who had first shown their faces, well technically masks to the titans a year and a half ago. The mask seemed to be something that ran through The Omega Clan, they all wore the same white face mask with a black omega sign carved into the right cheek. The boy was so caught in his thoughts he almost crashed into the prison. He barely dodged the front prison wall as he flew to the back and stared down onto five Omega Clan thugs. The thugs were dressed in civilian looking clothes; leather jackets, torn jeans, fingerless gloves, plain round neck t-shirts and then on their faces was the signature mask. He watched from on high as they used the moonlight and shadows to camouflage their weapons; the first held a silver switchblade knife that sparkled like a star, the second held a machete which glimmered its freshly cleaned steel, the third held a butchers knife still stained a horrific crimson, the fourth had brass knuckles coiling around his fingers like a snake and the final one carried a colt model 1911 pistol which showed its victims with small scratches. Beast Boy gulped, these were the most well armed thugs he had ever come across and his eyes would tremble as he watched. He could see the large dark void in the prison wall, it held a terrible shake. Each footstep of the man inside shook the very core of the flying hero, each breath became more audible and the smell of unwashed blood came clambering into his nose. The moonlight began to curve as The Brute appeared from the void of eternal darkness. Michael Highshore was a seven foot five inches giant who loomed over everyone and everything, he had an almost shaven head of blonde hair, dark ocean blue eyes, his body was covered in large muscles, he wore in his current state only a small pair of ripped shorts covering his lower body, whilst the rest of him remained exposed and it was majorly disturbing for the green teenager. Michael was a brute of pure strength and for this massive strength came disadvantages such as his inability to speak, his unpredictable nature and most importantly his lack of intelligence. Transforming from a hawk into his human form he dropped down slowly disappearing into the moonlight and inky black of the night. Each shadow allowed him to transform into a different creature pulling one by one the five thugs out of view. The Brute didn't even notice the five slowly diminishing into none, he was focused on leaving. His feet would stomp loudly as he trekked to the fence around the prison, it's impassability stopped many attempting escape from jail but escape when being transferred.

"Hey dumb-dumb." Beast Boy shouted as he launched himself from the shadows turning into a large gorilla, The Brute turned quickly only to have the green fist collide with his lower jaw bone. Beast Boy hoped that it would do something to the giant but then he realised he was wrong, The Brute just clicked his head down with an inhuman jerk. The fire that burned in the blue eyes sizzled the confidence that Beast Boy had as The Brute grasped each side of his green prey with cumbersome chubby fingers. Lifting the squirming sacrifice into the air, he applied pressure to the gorillas sides, the clicking and cracking of his bones stung the airs otherwise silent peace. Then the pressure stopped, the gorilla pinched open one eye laced with the wet marks of pained tears. His eye traced down his body to the hulking hands gripping him, they were as still as a stone statue. He slowly felt his body being raised above the monsters head and he felt his body shift down The Brutes back as though for an over head throw. The five thugs had slowly started remerging from the shadows, shadows dropping off them like drops of rain. His eyes watched as four of the thugs ran and climbed the fence, scaling it as though it was a mere step. The fifth thug walked slowly up to him; his feet were light and his mask was slightly different, he hadn't even noticed the slight difference in the heat of the moment. His mask instead of having the small Omega sign on the right cheek had instead a large Omega sign, starting on the left cheek before going up and though the eye sockets and coming to rest on the right cheek. The thug holstered his colt 1911 pistol before finally arriving at the gorillas side, a gloved hand stroked the green face with a sort of humoured joy.

"Who's dumb-dumb now?" The thug asked, Beast Boy could sense the pleasurable smile under the mask. As his hand lowered from Beast Boys gorilla face to his side he drew from his pocket a needle and a simple grey box which looked like a modified iPod nano. In a swift motion, as though he was like the strike of a cobra, he pierced the gorillas shoulder with the needle. The roar was deafening. As the thug drew back the needle dropping it to the ground carelessly, making sure to smash it beyond salvation under his foot. He turned on the device in his hand. "You can throw him now." He cackled. The gorillas eyes widened as he realised who still held him in the awkward upside down position. As the momentum started he felt the wound in his shoulder flare, it consumed his entire body. He began jerking as he was tossed into the air; the wind passed through his fur as it turned back to clothing, his features became his humanoid ones and the protection of the gorilla was lost. His human body crumpled in pain as he went straight through the fence, a electric bolt passed through his skin causing his shriek of agony to rain supreme in the nights still air. "How shocking." The thug chuckled as he stepped out of the broken hole in the fence, followed by The Brute's loud clattering footsteps. Beast Boy reached up at the thug, not even managing to catch him slightly. The thug lifted his hand slightly and the four thugs from earlier reappeared encircling him.

"I'll have his head as a trophy." The machete wielding thug laughed darkly.

"I'll cut up his muscles and serve them in pies." The butcher knife wielding thug joined in.

"I'm going to cut him a new smile first." Protested the switchblade carrying thug.

"Not before I break every bone in his body." The brass knuckle wearing thug smashed the brass together. The four thugs seemed to quarrel like a dysfunctional family as they boosted what they would do to the Beast.

"How about I put you four behind bars." Beast Boy spluttered as he managed to clamber to his feet, the electricity had left him weak, sides flared with pain and his shoulder stung violently. He put this pain aside and concentrated on shifting into a T-Rex... Nothing happened. He concentrated harder but still nothing. The four thugs were getting closer and his powers still failed him. Eyeing up his opponents he noticed all four wore the metal devices on their belts, like the fifth had. 'I'll grab one of those devices off their belts then I'll run for it.' He thought to himself as he set himself into a fighting stance.

"Cut his fucking head off!" The machete wielding thug screeched as he lunged forward at him, the machete diving straight for the centre of his chest. Siding stepping he grasped the thugs arm tightly before bringing his elbow of his other arm down on the thugs arm. The breaking bone clasped the air as the thug fell to the floor, the other thugs glared and charged as one. Leaping into the air and using the middle thug as a leaping step, he bounced high into the air as the three thugs exchanged head bashes. All three fell backwards onto the ground, leaving their body's for the looter. Beast Boy landed on the ground gracefully as he turned to watch the brass knuckle wearing thug stagger to his feet with fiery anger. A blood curling roar was unleashed upon the green teenager as he charged. Fists trying to pummel his body with the brass might, blocks were proving ineffective, dodges were barley dodging and striking back only pissed the thug off more. The left jab of the thug collided with a rib, causing the pain in his sides to regain their control of his pain receptors. After another three jabs like the last Beast Boy finally managed to twist the scales on the thug. He craftily rolled under the thugs right swing, reaching out his hand after the roll grabbed hold of the switchblade knife. Using the knife to his advantage he swung cutting the mask of the thug, whilst the thug seemed stunned with anger he kicked the thug in his crotch gaining the high pitched squeal of pain before he fell. Slumping down Beast boy grasped the metal device on the ones belt before turning and starting the trek back to the tower by foot.

* * *

_So in the reviews below let me know what you think the little device does. Remember if you enjoyed and what to see the rest of the story with more updates soon click that follow button. Till the next time - Ty_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi there, I'm back with another chapter. You'll have noticed i changed the story from adventure to drama, as I feel it's more dramatic then adventure. (yes I did put it as tragedy but tragedy has too many stereotypes.) But please enjoy :)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: You all know the drill by now but if you don't... I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**An old mans tale**

**Dedicated to my grandparents (happy birthdays)**

The night pushed down on the wandering traveler as he finally pushed into the city. He was tired, injured and struggling to breath as a dark cloud rolled in above him. The nights once bright moon and stars cowered away behind the almighty cloud as it gave a roar and a flash of intense light. Then without warning, a flood of diamond tears dropped down onto the dry urban jungle. The boy huffed loudly to no one but everyone as his hair began to fall down his head in soaking wet streams and his clothes began to cling to him as though it tried to stop him breathing. Then the wind smashed into him, fast and hard, almost taking him off his feet. He dunked his head low and trudged against the rain and wind pushing through it with all his remaining strength to the nearest road.

"TAXI!" He screeched at the top of his lungs, raising a hand to call one over.

"TAXI!" Another voice screeched as he watched a man run up to him. He was an ageing man, properly in his late fifties. His face was tired and worn, bags hung under each eye loosely and a goatee and moustache in retiring grey and black hair, whilst his head was almost completely bald. He wore a long grey rain coat which sank to just below his knees, his simple grey suit underneath was still easy to make out, a set of reading glasses hung from his pocket and in his leather gloved hands he carried a black umbrella. Beast Boy watched as a yellow carriage pulled to the curb of the road.

"You take it." Beast Boy shivered as he offered the taxi to him, being a hero meant civilians came first even if it meant having to stand out in the rain longer.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his voice was a soothing voice like that of a healer or teacher but he wasn't American as his voice contained a noticeable accent.

"The coast near Titans Tower." He replied sheepishly.

"Excellent, we shall split the fair." The man marched into the taxi before tapping the taxi floor for Beast Boy to join him. "Hurry up, you'll freeze to death in that rain." Beast Boy shyly entered the taxi with the man, he was sure if he tried anything he could protect himself. "Coast by Titans tower." The older man asked tapping the back of the drivers seat with his umbrella, with that old man smile that only elder men could pull off. The cab growled into life as the driver nodded the back of his head and it slowly began making its way to the coast. The green child just pulled the small device he had taken and put it against the taxi window, letting what little light from the street lamps outside filter in to make it glisten. It wasn't that impressive looking when it was so close; it was a bland silver colour and on the back it had an on/off switch. Beast boy glanced at the front screen; it showed a simple diagram of a human body in a yellow outline and in the corner it read neutraliser in range. He looked puzzled and his brain slowly tried to deduce what the device was doing as he still hadn't switched it off. "You've run into The Omega Clan, haven't you?" He heard the older voice speak, it sounded cold and agitated as he voiced his question. Without word or hesitation he nodded, letting his neck crack slightly as he did. He then let a few words slip from his wet lips.

"What business do you have with them?" It was a simple question but it came out hostile as though he was threatening the man.

"I have no business with them." He hissed in just as threatening voice as Beast Boy had mustered on accident.

"Then how did you know I had run into them?" He snarled back, the hostility was slowly rising inside Beast Boy. He was soaked, he was freezing and most of all was aching with no time for the old mans beating around the bush answers.

"You're holding one of their power neutralisers." He chuckled simply, he must have found the aggravation in Beast Boy as some sort of amusement. His gloved finger pointed at the device that was still between Beast Boys gloved fingers. "They inject you with a liquid filled with nano-bots and then they turn these on. And whenever you are in range of one, your powers won't work." He explained even though Beast Boy hasn't actually asked for the lesson.

"You know this how?" He quizzed in a nervous voice, what if he was part of The Omega Clan here to finish him off? His mind whirled far more imaginative stories then it should have, making this frail and elderly man into a sleek assassin.

"They forced me and my partner to make them." He sighed, taking the device from Beast Boys hold. He softly clicked the switch, the little click giving out a dying cry as the yellow screen turned to an empty void. Swells of diamonds formed in his depressively weakened eyes, as though a rainstorm was to happen inside the taxi as well as outside. "We built about one hundred, one for each member of The Omega Clan."

"But why not one that was constantly on? If they injected every super hero, no one would stand in their way." Beast Boy questioned, it seemed like a stupid plan just have it work when someone was in range of them.

"What about the other villains?" He replied dryly, slowing Beast Boy's brain into thought. "If the superheroes are still able to take down other villains, there's less competition and they'll rule the criminal underworld." It was a pretty good tactic when the idea finally registered in his head, use the heroes to take away the competition but make sure they're weak when they want to strike.

"So why are you telling me all this?" He asked like an eager student wanting to learn all he could.

"As I'm already a dead man." He answered a tear finally rolling down his cheek, following the course of his wrinkles as though they were rivers. The taxi suddenly jolted to a stop, sending Beast Boy splattering into reality of where he was. "Good bye and good luck." The man added to his last sentence, the crude smile trying to cover his real frozen sorrows.

"I can help you. The titans can help you." He stuttered reaching a hand onto the mans shoulder to try and comfort what little faith the man still held on too. A wiggle and shift of his shoulders removed the boys helping hand as he nailed the final nail into his coffin.

"No." His voice simple and cold. "Save yourself and protect those you love. I failed this and I'm paying the price. Now go." His hand putting the small device into the green mans gloved hand as if he had handed him the holy grail and his umbrella slightly lifted signalling for him to leave. The door clicked open with a begrudged jolt as the green titan stepped out into the damp storm sending the shivers back into him. Turning to see the yellow carriage leave for the mans resting place, he felt a tear finally enter his eye, not of pain from his aching sides but of sorrow from his thudding heart. His words sang out in his mind as though a chorus had been trapped in his head, 'protect those you love' and he intended to muster every single ounce of his strength to do just that.

"One hundred devices to destroy." He muttered under his breath as he looked down into his water logged gloved hand. His eyes fluttered upwards trying to block out each dingy drip of the gracious rain, locking into the city behind him. The large urban jungle that he would protect by the burning light of day and by the shadows of night he would search. He swivelled on his foot to face the untamed waters that crashed up onto the coast line, sending a spray of feeble water matter at him. The tower was completely darkened by the cloud and no lights were on inside the tower, adding to its dark feel. Standing there he tried his powers, hopefully none of the machines were in range to stop his powers. He thought of a raven and as he thought his green body shifted into the raven. A small smile took the beak as it flung itself into the air and sped straight for titans tower.

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading. Please leave a review with what you thought and till next time stay awesome - Ty :3_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi again. New chapter here already :3 So it's now drama/romance because of a simple fact... Tragedy implies a sad ending. But please enjoy :)_

* * *

**Disclaimer is the same as every other fanfiction. I so till own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Threats and Promises**

He landed inside the tower, his soaking wet body still shivering and squirming from the damp. The lights of the tower automatically flicked on; sending the darkness into a golden light, which almost blinded the boy as he adjusted his eyes to see again. He knew where he was going first, he marched to his destination quickly and swiftly. Medical bay. He pulled himself inside and lay himself down on a grey metallic operating bench, he gulped slightly as he tried to speak.

"Computer, X-ray my chest." He groaned; the pain shooting through him as he lay there, the stillness was flaring the pain inside him. He watched as a white robotic X-ray arm moved over him, it applied a light shield over his chest as it prepared to X-ray him. A small flash emitted from under the shield, like a mini flare had been set off. A small screen came down besides him, it showed the white picture of his internal organs.

"X-ray complete." The computer voice was bland and uncaring. "Damage internal bruising and pierced shoulder. Recommended solution; painkillers, bandaging the wound, sterilising the wound and rest." The devices then slipped away from him, cowering away into the far corners of the room and the room reset itself as though no one had been there. Pulling himself to his feet, the green hero stumbled to the white cabinet on the wall. He flung the cabinet door open almost snapping the flimsy door off its hinges. He looted through; grasping random jars of pills, pushing them to the side with disgust if they weren't what he wanted. After a minute of helpless looting he was clinging to all he needed as he closed the cabinet more carefully this time. He held; analgesic (better known as pain killers), an antiseptic wipe and a roll of bandages. He walked these items out into the main room, where the light was easier to see and the television would act as a mirror for him to do the wounds himself. He placed the items on the table before him and then as he knew he was alone started to pull his upper body shirt off. His upper body was a well toned build but tonight looked like a mess; the pierced wound on his shoulder was a large bloody mess and the sides of his body were dark red marks from the hands that had gripped him. He carefully ripped open the packet which held the wipe. His fingers carefully unfolded it before pressing it into his wound; it sent a flaring stinging sensation into him. He bit his lip hard as he wiped his wound, trying to be as gentle as possible as he scooped the germs out of the piercing. After finishing rubbing the wound, he took the used wipe and placed it onto the table before him. He then picked up the roll of bandages, pulling it open with his hands. He placed the end of the roll at the start of his wound and then proceeded to wrap it around his wounded shoulder. Each coil of bandage applied a small amount of pressure and protection, it was soothing to him as he felt his wound become protected. Finally he moved onto the much needed painkillers. He put two of the pills into his hand, before quickly taking them. The numbing sensation in his body was a relaxing and thrilling feel as he smiled into the numbing. He then gathered up the medicines and his shirt, remembering to tidy up the medical supplies as though he had never taken them. He then went to his room to change. His room wasn't the tidiest, but, many geniuses worked in mess. He able to make his way to the two points he would need to walk to, his bed and wardrobe. The mess on his floor would be pushed to the side in high towers like trenches revealing slim passages for him to work down. As he made his way to his wardrobe he began to strip off his trousers only to catch something in his pocket. He quickly shook the device out of his pocket; the curious object dropped to the floor, he had almost forgotten he still had it. He noted its position on the floor next to the wardrobe as he threw off his gloves and boxers, pulling on some simple pyjamas. The pyjamas were made up of dark purple shorts which reached just above his knees and a dark green short sleeve t-shirt. He picked up the device and made his way back to the main room, he still had at least half an hour before anyone would arrive back. He fiddled with the device softly, his ungloved hands were thin and never shook no matter what as he caressed the device between finger and thumb. He then felt the switch on the back and something that wasn't there before. He flipped the device over as he leapt over the sofa like it was a hurdle. The new thing was a folded business card which read; Mr E Miller, tel:+1-354-9393-3010.

"I might as well call him now." Beast Boy muttered, looking at the clock to make sure he had time. "Ask some questions I forgot to ask." He switched on the table keyboard and television screen turning it into a large computer like before. "Computer call +1-354-9393-3010." He said as he watched the computer begin to process the number and then dial it as quick as a flash. It was now obvious that the number was connected to a video link as well as the computer screen went black as though it was connecting through. The screen then flickered on to the old mans face, it was in distress and panic ran in his eyes like rivers. "Mr Millers?" A concerned pitch suddenly filled Beast Boys voice as he leaned in close to the screen, what happened next he could never have predicted. A ring shook through the entire sound system. His breath caught in his throat as he realised what had happened, his eyes swelled with tears which was becoming to common and finally the swell of anger reached into him and took the show. The camera he was watching was smeared with the crimson dribbles and faint pink goo of the limp corpses brain. A black leather glove appeared into focus as it wiped the blood and brains from the camera to reveal the dead body more. It's head was against the desk where it sat and a hole with clumps of blood was dominant in the scene. A dark black boot then proceeded to kick the corpse disrespectfully off its seat. The man who took his place was a skinny man of average height, he had no care for human life as he took the seat as though nothing had happened, he wore an Omega Clan mask, an all black get up consisting of; waist coat, shirt, trousers and shoes. His hair was a light blond and was cut short.

"Hello Beast Boy." He said, his voice shallow and well pronounced.

"Sniper." Beast Boy growled in a horrified tone after witnessing the psychopaths work. "I'm going to make you pay for what you've done." The man just seemed to shrug Beast Boys threats off like they meant nothing as he stretched his feet onto the desk, a gentle recline in his posture made his body look more comfortable.

"Yeah yeah, sure you are." He cockily replied. "And speaking of threats. Here's the clans threat to you... No promise to you." Beast Boy could swear he could feel an evil grin burning through the mask like it was a contagious disease. "You've already tried to stop us and look what's happened." He made a gesture to the carcass next to him like it was simple road kill. "Now this is what is going to happen. I'm going to call in to my boss and tell him that you've been a naughty boy." He started off, his voice was filled with heavy mockery and taunts came naturally with it. "My boss is then going to prepare something for you." He held up one of the devices like a toy. "And then you'll be dead." He crushed the device between his fingers, his inhumanly bent head distorted his evil laugh slightly, adding to its creepiness.

"What does that mean?" Beast Boy shouted at the screen in a furious rage. Only to have his anger met by the call abruptly ending, without another word from Sniper just his eerie chuckle. His small mind span tales of what was to happen next, what this 'something' was. It was already starting to eat away at him as he switched the computer off. He sank back into his seat as his thoughts turned to the old man, the image of his demise burnt into his memory. But as he was about to be lost in his thoughts, he heard the doors behind him open and an oh so familiar voice shout.

"That bastard is such a dick!"

* * *

_Thanks guys and gals for reading. Please leave a review of what you thought and till next time guys and gals keep safe and stay cool - Ty :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello sirs and madams, back again with another chapter. I personally very much enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans is officially not owned by me... Dam it!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Love Hurts**

Beast Boy peeked his head over the side of the couch to see the body of the voice. The black beauty of Raven was marching into the room, her hood covered her face like a veil and a dark presence came burning through. Beast Boy only watched from where he sat; he didn't know if he should try and talk to her about it or just leave it. When she was in these moods Beast Boy would always end up on the receiving end of the pain, even if he was the first one to comfort her and offer guidance in the tough times. He watched as she sat down at the table, he watched as a black aura encased the lamp near by, it slowly began to crush and shrivel to nothing at all. Beast Boy gulped in his nerves which were screaming at him to stay where he was and not get hurt anymore. He pounced over the couch and landed on all fours like a cat, before stretching up into his full height. He hadn't grown that much over the years, in his opinion, but he was now just taller then Raven. To be honest he kidded himself when he said he hadn't changed over the years, his mental state had stayed the same; tofu loving, pranking gamer but his body had altered. His height was one of the noticeable things along with; his ears having becoming more in tune with his face, his face losing its baby fat and becoming thinner and stronger, his front fang having become more inline with his teeth and he had taken on a more manlier look. But his mind quickly went back to Raven and wanting to know what was wrong with her, but, he knew he shouldn't pry into her life.

"Rae." He started confidently and his tone produced a comforting layer to him. "Would you like a cup of tea?" Raven suddenly snapped around, her eyes a devilish red, black aura tentacles clamped onto Beast Boys throat, shoulders, sides and legs. They crushed him back into the wall, his bones already weak started to hurt even more and he was slowly choking as his free hands tried to pull the tentacles from his throat. She levitated into his face and her demonic features were plain to see.

"I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING TALK ABOUT IT! SO STOP TRYING TO PR..." Suddenly what he had said processed into her head, she wasn't thinking straight and initially presumed he had been trying to pry into her life. "What did you say?" Her voice had slipped back into her monotone self but a sense of timidness slipped through.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" He reiterated through struggling breathes, pointing his shaking finger towards the kettle. Her face suddenly became a shocked face and her lips turned into an oh shape, which made her slightly blush in a mortified way. Her tentacles reseeded themselves, dropping the green prey to the floor. He landed on his knees and using one hand to help prop himself up he massaged his throat with the other hand. His breathes were big gulps with heavy breathes out, like he had never breathed before. Raven looked over to him as she moved over to him, why did she always lash out at him? He was normally the first to comfort her. Maybe he was always in the right place at the wrong time with her. She stretched out one of her hands and offered it to him as though to revive a fallen friend in battle. He accepted happily. It was an unusual feel for Raven, no one had ever felt Beast Boys hands without his gloves on. His hands were soft but strong at the same time, she didn't know why he hid them under gloves as she pulled him up to his feet. "Thank you." Beast Boy grinned one of his big grins, allowing his crystal white teeth to be seen. She gave no smile back, keeping herself in emotional lockdown. Beast Boy didn't expect her to smile but he couldn't blame her, what ever had happened had got to be big. He walked into the kitchen and switched on the kettle, whilst Raven slipped back onto her seat allowing her hood to fall down to reveal her hair. As the kettle boiled Beast Boy pulled out Ravens favourite cup; a dark blue cup with a purple raven on it, which Beast Boy had brought her as a birthday present. He then proceeded to take out a herbal tea bag and put it into the cup. Raven just sat watching him like a hawk, making sure he did everything currently, when it came to her tea she had obsessive-compulsive disorder. The kettle whistled gently as its small stream of steam rose like a cloud and filled the air just above the kettle. The green boy took the boiling water and poured it into the cup, the splashing sound of the water hitting the bottom of the cup filled Raven with happiness, making her push the evenings events to the back of her mind for a while. She just watched quiet as a mouse as he let the tea brew, occupying himself with getting a carton of milk from the fridge. He scooped the bag out of the cup with a spoon in one hand as he poured the milk in with another. He then took the tea bag to the bin whilst also putting the milk back from where it had come. He then finished off, the tea by stirring it smoothly with the spoon. Finally he passed it over to the girl it was intended for, a beaming smile of accomplishment spread across his lips.

"Thanks." She said weakly, clasping it between her thin fingers as she looked into it. Beast Boy sat down across from her and just watched her. He didn't speak or move but just watched her drink. He felt creepy for just staring at her but he was concerned and he had to keep looking. Also he fancied her, so of course he was going to stare... A lot. "Why did you keep forgiving Terra?" She suddenly said, it was the most bizarre and random question she had ever asked him and seemed like it had been plucked out of thin air. Yet Beast Boy knew better. This was to do with Greg. Her bastard of an abusive and cruel boyfriend; he knew she would tell him eventually what had gone on, but, he knew he would find Greg and make sure he never even lived in the same country as Raven. But his mind quickly recomposed itself into a formal flow, like a piece of music, it needed to play an answer to her question before he blurted out he wanted to kill Greg.

"Because I thought I loved her." His simple answer took him no time at all to formulate, it was like he had always had an answer to that question. "I wanted to see the best in her even when sometimes it wasn't there." He continued, his eyes had shifted down and weren't looking at her anymore.

"She did save us in the end." Raven replied. "That makes up for it all, right?" She seemed to want Beast Boy to say one good deed fixes it all and for the first time since this topic had arose he looked at her. His eyes told her he couldn't give her an answer she wanted to hear.

"She saved her soul and gained our respect." Beast Boy answered carefully. "But that doesn't replace the love she destroyed, it just makes me question why I ever loved her." He remembered back to when he thought he had found her; going into that school, stalking a girl like a wolf and just praying it was her. The memories brought his head into a bow, just to hide the small burning crystal tear of anger and loss.

"When do you stop loving them?" Raven asked, she was like a little girl with so many questions, but, she was still beating around the bush in the problem she had.

"I stopped when I realis..." He had started so confident, knowing his answer perfectly like a script, he had almost forgotten who he was speaking to. The one who had made him realise he didn't really love Terra, the girl he wanted. He bowed his head lower still, like a small child when his parents would tell him off.

"When you realised what?" Raven persisted, she leaned in across the table, like it was some sort of secret. Beast Boy's hormones went sky rocketing, her breasts pushed against the table as she leant in and he caught himself staring. His cheeks becoming cherry coloured and his pyjama bottoms started to feel tighter around a certain area. He moved his head up along with his eyes to look on her face; her eyes were beautifully sparkling in the light, her hair shimmered with a smooth flow and her lips were full and inviting in appearance.

"I realised tha..." He felt so tested, his crush was in a position that turned his hormones to max and he was already struggling to resist her normal positions.

"Spit it out." She asked again, she was now fully leaned in. Her face was just centimetres away from his; he could feel her calming breath tease him, her deep violet eyes whisking him away and her lavender smell tempting his senses.

"I realised that I lo..."

"Oh man I got so many stereotypical looks on the way here! You wouldn't belie..." Cyborg entered the main room, carrying a large bucket of KFC, but had instantly dropped it when he saw the two titans. "I think I'm going to walk out and then come back in when you two are finished ya know kissing." His face was of pure shock and disbelieve, they could hear the computer part of his brain trying to process this almost illogical piece of data. Raven then realised what it looked like.

"No Cyborg!" She yelped in a high pitched, non-characteristic way. She instantly flew back away from Beast Boy, leaving him there all alone. "It's wasn't what it looked like."

"Sure it wasn't." He replied as he picked up his chicken and walked over to them. "You were just chatting." He took a bite out of the chicken wing he held, his bite messy and ravenous like a dog.

"We were!" Raven protested back, Beast Boy was not moving just sitting there taking everything that had just happened in. Cyborg was giving a very unconvinced look at her, the look a detective would give to a suspect.

"I'm going to bed." Beast Boy croaked quickly, he shot up from his chair and dashed out the room. He had managed to hide his obvious embarrassment from them by keeping his entire front away from them as he had fled the room. He was into his room like a flash, his mind whirling and processing everything that had happened to him over the course of one evening. He felt sick from the blood he had seen, pain from his injures and hormonal from the situation a few seconds before. He dived onto his bed, flinging the covers over his green head, he closed his eyes and hoped just to fall asleep and not dream anything at all. Shame everyone dreams.

* * *

_Thank you for reading this chapter. If you have the time maybe leave a review as it always helps me out. But till next time have a good day - Ty _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi there guys and gals. So here I am again with another chapter, I'm going to apologise now as this chapter is a chapter that is needed to set up some things for later chapters but isn't really that interesting. So I'm sorry but I hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

**Its still here as I still don't own them, DISCLAIMER! Teen Titans isn't mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Angels and Demons**

Beast Boy sat in his own little world. His mind while he slept was heavily active and created a world of his own for him. It was an unusual world; something more deserving of Ravens mind on its creepiness, Starfires mind on its bizarreness, Robins mind on its repeating and obsessive themes and Cyborgs of its openness. His world had no main land, but, was just a calm vast ocean of water. He was in his normal array of clothing and he sat in an Indian position in the centre of his world on the wreckage of a sailing boat, the wooden wreckage was seeded with bizarre artefacts from various continents he had visited with his parents. In the water was a constant repeat of corpses floating past and swimming like fish, he would let his eyes look upon them. Each corpse had the wound on them that had sent them into oblivion. Any crystal clearness of the water around the corpses was unseen as it ran crimson around them. He slowly rose from his position, stretching out like a tree about to bear fruit in the summer. His eyes shifted to the sky of his world, it was filled with the shining faces of his friends and foes repeating vastly for eternity. The dominant people in his life to the forefront and the people he wished to forget at the furthest distance. He stepped onto the water, his light footstep sent ripples floating through the world whipping the corpses into the air and a spray of water drenching him. The world turned into a violent storm, the wreckage being thrown around him slashing his skin and clothes to shreds.

"Garfield!" He heard his mothers voice call to him, his eyes shrunk back into his skull. The voice was something that would comfort anyone else, but, not him. This was his ultimate failure.

"Son! Get inside!" He heard his father call out. His eyes finally turned to view the scene, tears of bitter crystal turning his eyes a bloodshot crimson. There was himself as a small child backing away into the cabin of the small boat. His parents struggling against a torrent of fast paced water pummelling them into their demise, there corpses showing each bruise they received as they were taken by the wind. Every cut was dominant as shards of wood cut into them like knifes.

"Mommy!" He heard his younger self scream as he realised what came next. His eyes were wide and stained with tears as one large drop rolled down his cheek with his mouth hanging open in a scared shape. He watched as his mother was slain by a large piece of wood impaling her stomach, he watched as blood spewed from her mouth like drool and the vacant expression of death claimed all her features.

"Marie!" He watched his father cry and run to her. His demise was immanent but he didn't care, he risked it all just to try and save his wife. Beast Boy tried not to watch anymore as he knew it so well, but he couldn't stop; it was his addiction. He just saw the two disappear into the storm, his mothers blood turning the water crimson and his fathers heart stopping cries of pain killing the silence. The storm settled and the water changed back to its still perfection.

"One of our greatest fuck ups." A voice similar to his said, he could hear the body of the voice stepping on the water in front of him. His eyes floated up to a very obvious devil representation of himself; he had a pair of horns poking out of his hair, a long tail with a sharp end ran down to the floor, he wore a red shirt with black blazer, tie and trousers giving him the full formal business man look.

"Oh just fuck off." Beast Boy growled with an angered sigh. He knew his inner demon was properly causing his uncomfortable dreams, if he was a betting man he would have been rich from betting on it. The demonic version of Beast Boy just chuckled into his chest, like he was muffling more sinister thoughts.

"I can't just fuck off." He laughed a bit insanely like the Joker but not as intense. "I'm apart of you as much as you hate me." He taunted Beast Boy his eyes twinkled with every failure Beast Boy had ever had; from being beaten in a simple video game to the death of the old man from the taxi. "I'm actually here to help." A sly smile entered his lips and his long snake like tongue exiting his mouth to lick his dried lips.

"Help me with what?" Beast Boy asked, he was lost and on the edge of losing his mind with the horrors he had seen.

"Getting revenge on The Omega Clan." He said simply. "For killing that man and taking your powers."

"They haven't taken my powers fully." Beast Boy protested, defending himself weakly. He knew what the demon was about to counter with and it would again question everything he believed in.

"What did the Sniper say?" His grin was sadistic which churned Beast Boys stomach in a horrid and unnatural manner. He sighed as he knew his powers were going to be taken from him, this hundred devices idea was properly for if all the titans were injected. His powers would be gone and he knew it.

"How will you help?" He asked weakly, looking to the watery ground hoping it would give him a better option then a deal with his devil.

"I'll take away your conscious while you fight them, so you can cause them so much pain and feel non of the guilt." He watched as the devil floated around his head; creating a dark red walking cane he let it brush against Beast Boys flesh in a seducing manner. Beast Boy batted the cane away from his face, growling slightly at his villainess form.

"You shouldn't make a deal with him, what about Raven?" A voice came from the sky's. "She needs a hero, not a villain." He looked up and watched an obvious angelic version of himself descend upon them. This version of him had a pair of crystal white wings, a glowing halo as bright as the sun and a long flowing ice blue robe.

"But what about the injustice brought onto that old man?" He replied nervously caught between his two extremes that he never knew how to balance. It was normally his good self who was dominant, but, his villain could always break out from time to time; like when the beast first came out or when he pulled a prank.

"We will do it in a lawful way, without the titans. So we can have to satisfaction of bringing them down, without the team taking credit as well." He answered, even an angel liked to get all the glory. The devil and angel were suddenly looking at each other with the face, where two people would move their eye brows to communicate. Beast Boys eyes were thrown between the two like a game of tennis and his face looked even more confused then normal.

"Agreed." The two were in unison in speech and this shocked the green boy even more.

"What are you talking about?" He shouted louder then intended to get the attention of the two opposites.

"I think we've come up with a way to get justice in our way." They said together.

"If you had agreed to his deal, you'd have ended up killing them." The angel pointed to the devil with condemning fingers. "But if we work together we can take away the guilt so you can bring your own justice but never fully losing yourself. And the titans will never have to know."

"So you would be like Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. Your law justice by day and by night your own law." The devil was grinning evilly, whilst the angel was giving a holy grin. This was a very complexing matter for Beast Boy, not by the choice, but, by his angel and demon agreeing on something... They never agreed on anything. They constantly fought inside his mind; Raven thought she had it bad with all her emotions running around, he betted she wouldn't last two minutes with these two. His face was obviously not convinced by the two of them, his face mirrored that of Cyborgs when he had seen the awkward scene between him and Raven the evening before.

"We can help you get Raven as well." The two tempted together, using the power of Beast Boys imagination to create the image of Raven. His heart melted as he looked on the perfect image with hearts in his eyes, he was practically drooling like a puppy.

"Fine, you two can help me with both." He sighed with a sort of loving defeat. He was easy to manipulate when someone used Raven against him; it was like his kryptonite.

"Of course." The angel answered with a comforting tone. "I can help you show your emotions for Raven better and keep your justice some what lawful."

"And I can help with making your justice effective and your fighting strong even without your powers." He answered with his demonic smile and clack of his knuckles. The two then turned and started to disappear across the water, disappearing into either the upper parts of his mind or lower. "Oh and by the way you're about to awake from a nightmare." The devil glanced over his shoulder, his evil eyes and sharper teeth were practically hidden but the viewable parts made him look even more villainess.

"What nightmare. I haven't had that bad a dream." He questioned, he suddenly was struck by realisation like lightning. The sky suddenly started to crack apart and fall to the earth like meteors of rushing blood, it spilt onto the water sending the water cracking like a thousand earthquakes had struck under the waters surface. All the water drained away quickly like waterfalls down into the centre of his world casting the very world into a black nothingness. And then it came stumbling from the shadows; it's footsteps light and shaky with each step it hunched over more. It then emerged into view collapsing onto the green boy, sending a terrified shriek from the boys lips and lungs as the old mans corpse had clamped onto him.

"Argh!" He sprang up in his bed, sweat dripping off him like he had been soaking in a bath. His forehead, hair and pyjamas were damp from sweat and he could feel himself trembling. His pupils were dilated to only tiny black dots in his wide eyes and his stomach felt like it was being churned like butter. "What have I agreed to." He mumbled under his breath, pulling himself from his bed after looking at his clock. The clock read eleven thirty-three in the morning; everyone else would be awake and would notice his entrance. He decided to just go and see what speech Robin would give him about the importance of waking up on time. But in his mind he could feel his devils and angels formulating and fuelling his desire for revenge and justice.

* * *

_Thanks boys and girls for reading this chapter. I know it wasn't interesting but it needed doing. If you have time please leave a review, but, otherwise till next time stay safe - Ty_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello once again audience, today my intro has just ripped off Tobuscus. But anyway I'm so glad for the next chapter but today's chapter is a sentimental one for me so please enjoy :)_

* * *

**Disclaimer characters ain't mine as I'm a poor motherfucker!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Ravens Pain**

Beast Boy made his way towards the doors to the main room of titans tower; he was stretching his arms and body as he walked. The wounds he had received the evening before had become less painful and just a bit stiff. His imagination began to subside and calm, the problem with being him was his hyper imagination. His hyper imagination was what made his dream world so unique and it's also what brought his subconscious out as a devil and angel, who would just tell what he already wanted to do. He passed the dreams from the night before off out of his mind like out of date food; it was one night, his dreams couldn't keep being that bad. As he entered the main room his eyes were greeted by his five team mates; Robin and Cyborg were arguing over the game they were playing, Starfire was playing with Silkie and Raven was sitting with her book. None of them noticed him slip into the room, his movements unheard as each of his male team mates shouted louder, he slivered like a snake into the kitchen taking an apple in one hand and snatching a carton of soy milk from the fridge. He then sat down at the table away from the four of them, trying to stay unseen so he wouldn't get a lecture from Robin for over sleeping. He looked on them with lazy judging eyes, for a guess Robin and Cyborg had been arguing over some racing game. He placed the soy milk and apple in front of himself as he then got down from the table and walked to a wooden cabinet. Pulling open the cabinet he reached in grasping a set of earphones and a MP3 player, he pushed each ear phone into his ears as he turned on the MP3 players music library. He then drifted back to his seat and started to feast upon his breakfast as the music drowned out the boys arguing. The music was the entire teams collection of music so it would swap from gangster rap to classical randomly as he ate and drank in music induced silence. Even he got annoyed by these gaming arguments, because they were normally nothing. He finished up his breakfast slowly as he realised they had properly noticed him by now. He looked shallowly over his shoulder expecting Robin to be standing there; to his surprise the four still were none the wiser of his presence in the room. Taking his finished apple and carton he dumped them into the bin, before twisting and leaving the room to go shower. He was actually pissed that no one had noticed him, it was like he was a ghost to them.

"Wait was someone else in here?" Cyborg asked checking the room suddenly as he felt the door close. All four titans poked their heads up and looked around the room trying to spot someone else in the room, like trying to find Waldo in the Wheres Waldo books.

"Nah." They all answered in unison, before instantly going back to what they had been doing before.

Beast Boy marched into his room, banging his head to the music and started to move towards his rooms bathroom, his door latched open slightly by the junk which covered his floor. He slowly pulled his pyjamas off as he entered the bathroom; taking the MP3 player he plugged it into a sound system and switched it on. Robins heavy rock music started blasting out as he turned the shower on; he let the music and water take over his senses. As he washed he let the rhyme of the music take him and he started to sing.

"I will not die, I'll wait here for you. I feel alive, when you're beside me. I will not die, I'll wait here for you. In my time of dying." Beast Boy sang loudly to the chorus, he actually quite liked this song but he always pretended to like dubstep as it fit his character better. He continued to sing as he carefully washed around his shoulder wound, making sure he didn't press to hard on his sides as not to reveal the pain. After he finished washing himself he came out of the shower and entered the main room of his bedroom. He dried himself with a dark purple towel; he was so careful with himself as though he was a piece of fragile glass. As he rubbed himself dry he made his way to his wardrobe, throwing his uniform back out onto the bed before he pulled out a pair of dark purple underwear with light green paw prints on them; embarrassing yes, but no one would ever see them... Or so he thought. As the music was so loud he had failed to see Raven standing at his door and as the door was open she had pushed it open only to see him in his underpants. As he turned around to go grab his uniform he finally saw the beauty at the door, her face a dark red as she scanned up and down his body, she was unable to form any words as she was to busy gawking at him. "Have you never heard of knocking?" He screeched as he turned off the music so he could hear her. "Go much did you see?" He suddenly realised he had been completely naked a few moments before.

"Just you in your underwear." She quickly defended herself. "I hmm got sent to see if you were up." She gulped as she moved her eyes to the ceiling; stopping herself from staring at his toned body. "I saw the door was slightly open so I presumed you were still asleep."

"Well you presumed wrong." He didn't snap at her, but chuckled as he found it cute she was obviously trying to not stare at him.

"Well the guys and Starfire are heading over to titans east for the day, we just got a call from Bumblebee saying Slade's been spotted. So Robin went a bit obsessive." Raven said letting herself look down onto Beast Boy again, her eyes instantly wandering across his body like a hormonal teenager. "So it's just us two today." She finally said before turning around and leaving the room, he quickly grabbed his uniform and pulled it on like a flash. He darted from his room and caught up with Raven in the hallway. "That was quick." She raised an eyebrow as her monotone voice kept its calm composure to it.

"Yeah well I've lost the morning cause I slept in." He rubbed the back of his head like a nervous child as the two walked together.

"I didn't sleep well." She replied with a small trace of sorrow in her voice. Beast Boys face turned to concern quickly as he placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Was it because of what happened to you last night?" He still had no idea of what had happened to her, but it was easy to presume it was something to do with that. He then watched something he had rarely seen happen, a small diamond rolled down Ravens cheek. He instantly regretted bringing it up and felt a guilty conscious hit him. "Rae I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." He panicked but as he tried to apologise Raven turned and hugged him. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug and tears rolled down her face to soak his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she held him close, her tears were like a waterfall. After a few moments she back out of the hug, her hands lingered on his waist for a moment and then went to her side.

"I'm sorry." She sniffles as she wiped the tears away from her stained eyes.

"For what?" Beast Boy smiled, using one of his gloved hands to wipe her eyes. "Everyone's allowed to show their emotions and cry." He gave a caring smile as she looked back at him. She took the hand he was using to wipe her eyes and removed the glove on it before placing it back. "I'll make you some tea and we can meditate or something you want to do. That sound good?" His warm smile and friendly tone showed off his more mature side, which never really came out. She nodded weakly a small smile came to her lips as he took her hand and walked her into the main room. As she departed for the couch, he went and made her a cup of her herbal tea. When the tea was made he walked over to her carrying the drink and a bar of chocolate. He handed both of them to the sorrow taken girl, she sat on the couch with her legs crossed and as he sat next to her he took up the same position facing her.

"Chocolate?" She asked holding it up slightly, with a questioning look as they sat opposite each other.

"Chocolate cheers me up when I'm down." He smiled as he watched her unwrap it. She started to take a small and delicate bite. "So what do you wan..." He started to speak only to have Raven put her finger against his mouth as she finished eating.

"He cheated." She said after swallowing the food in her mouth. Beast Boy gave a small puzzled look and tilted his head to the side so he could see her face better as she tilted away. "Greg cheated." The green boys face dropped in an angered expression, the anger inside him was physically seen and steam practically came out of his ears and nose as he tried not to scream in anger.

"What a dick." He muttered under his breath just loud enough for her to hear. She stifled a laugh as a few tears rolled down her face. "So is that why you were asking about Terra?" He asked only a small nod answered his question but he didn't mind, she was humiliated and hurt more then anything. The next several hours flew by as the two just sat on the couch talking about their love life's, the other titans and just everything in general. When evening began to draw in at about seven o'clock Raven had gone to her bedroom to try and get some sleep from the lack she had got the evening before. This left Beast Boy sitting on his own again like the night before.

"All alerts directed to communicator two and base alarm disabled." The artificial intelligence sounded as cold as ice as it excepted Beast Boys code. Beast Boy then walked out of the main room and to Robins room, he entered slowly and carefully as not to cause a scene. He went straight for Robins belts, taking a single belt he quickly started to take all its equipment out like a looter over a corpse. He attached all of Robins gadgets to his own belt as they would come in useful if The Omega Clan showed up. He then placed the looted belt back in place as though no one had ever touched it and went back to the main room to wait. Wait for the signal. The signal he knew was coming and if like that the signal came. His communicator buzzed violently and produced a small beeping sound, looking down upon it his face turned into a vengeful smile.

"Omega clan spotted in downtown Jump City." Read his communicator, he smiled as his joy came to him. Transforming into a hawk he flew into the dark night sky with a score to settle.

* * *

_So I hope you guys liked and if you can spare the time please leave a review. Next chapter we have some Omega Clan action ;) but till then if you sneezed while reading this chapter bless you Tobuscus out. *Throws self off chair* - Ty (Sorry I decided to rip Tobuscus off today so sorry)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello again friends. I'm here with I think my longest chapter to date! And today we get a fight scene! So I hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

**Disclaimer is that of course, I don't own the teen titans.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Five Horrors**

As the green hawk had flown into the night, the nights sky was changing from calm cloudy night to a darker night. The nights dark sky's were taken by rumbling clouds, which ate the stars and the moon. Flashes of pure light and cracks of thunder shook the air as the hawk flew closer to downtown. As he came closer to his destination the heavens unleashed their barrage of water shells, exploding on the ground, buildings and Beast Boy clustering into showers of more raindrops. As he flew over a run down and abounded warehouse; which had boarded up windows, missing roof tiles, graffiti decorating the walls and garbage thrown at it, a strange sensation took over his body. It started in his shoulder but moved through his entire body like his blood, it followed each vain and filled each part of him. His body started to crack back into his human form, the green boy had his arms, legs and body back; not his hawk features. His eyes widened to the size of golf balls as he realised that he had a lack of wings to keep him flying. He slowly started to fall from the grace of the air like one of the drops of rain by him, he plummeted faster then a brick.

"Grappling hook. Where the fucks the grappling hook?" He screamed in panic, his hands feeling the belt for the grappling hook. His hands finally came into contact with the grappling hook he had looted from one of Robins belts. He pulled it out, aiming it for a lamppost just before the warehouse. As he fired the grappling hook; he watched as the metallic hook fly into life, penetrating the air like a bullet it reached its target. Coiling itself around the lamppost it swung the weight it was holding towards the warehouse. "Oh shit." Beast Boy cursed under his breath as he was sent through one of the boarded up windows. As he smashed through the wooden boards, he felt the wood splinter into his body. He fell through the air, till his body rolled into the impact of the concrete floor. He rolled across the damp and dusty floor, bashing each part of his body as he rolled. He finally came to halt in the centre of the warehouse, above him the open tiles allowed rain to splash down onto him. He pushed himself onto one knee and one kneeling leg, allowing one hand to support his body as one reached behind his back. His head slowly rose under the pressure of the rain to view what lay in front of him. Five civilians knelt each holding onto a lit lighter and behind them stood one of the five thugs who had helped Michael escape prison. He looked down at the ground in front of each of the civilians was a line of petrol leading towards were he knelt.

"Thank you for finally joining us Mr Logan." The well pronounced voice of Sniper said, a van engine started lighting the area with its beaming white lights. In the drivers seat of the van sat Brute and leaning out of the passenger window was Sniper. "I did my homework on you. Fascinating stuff, really I'm impressed." He sounded genuine about what he said. "Now I think you've met my friends, but, I doubt you know their names. Introduce yourselves boys." He called to his five thugs with a insane sounding joy.

"Jason." The machete wielding thug said proudly before plunging his machete into the chest of the civilian in front of him, using one hand to hold her in place with her lighter.

"Todd." Firmly said the switch blade carrying thug, who then pulled out a razor, slitting the throat of his victim before holding the victim in place with his free hand.

"Capone." The brass knuckle wearing thug answered as he punched his fist through the skull of his civilian, using his hand to hold the victim up.

"Jack." The butcher knife wielding thug giggled manically with a small bow before cutting the head of his victim clean off and then pulling the man back from falling.

"Moat." The colt wielding man smiled as he put his pistol against the skull of his victim. As he blew the brains out of his victim, the four other thugs let go of the corpses. As they fell to the ground with a cold hard thud, the lighters they held lit the petrol trail. The fires soon joined into one more fierce flame which roared past Beast Boy, he turned slowly with the flames to watch as they crawled up the back wall of the warehouse forming a burning Omega sign.

"The war has begun Mr Logan." Sniper laughed manically. "And how many casualties shall there be?" He pointed to the five corpses on the ground in a pool of rain water, blood and petrol. "I promised you a gift from my employer and I think it's time you received it." A cackle entered his words as he spoke. "In this van is a transmitter, which will make your powers useless wherever you go on this planet." He was eccentric in his movements as a large whirling noise emitted from the van as though something had just been turned one. The sensation, when he had changed back to human form, took him once more and then became a light constant feel through his body. The van started to reverse out into the night, lightning and thunder striking behind them. "Oh I almost forgot you might want this." The Brute next to his brother shuffled about before throwing a large wooden baseball bat into the centre of the warehouse, each time it clanged with the floor it would echo on, sending chills down Beast Boys spine. "Give the boys an enjoyable fight before they kill you." And with that final comment the van reversed fully out into the night and disappeared into the rain storm. Beast Boy eyed up his opponents as they all started to encircle him, each one looking between each other. They seemed better trained since the night before, like they were a team.

"Capone take him down." Signalled Moat with his colt pistol. Capone smiled as he punched his knuckle dusters together.

"My pleasure." The wicked voice started to move into a galloping charge. His fists raised into an immediate attack, Beast Boy quickly moved his arms up in a protective shield covering his chest and face. As he braced he heard an unusual scraping sound, as though something was sliding across the floor. His eyes looked down to the floor but it was too late. Capone slide tackled Beast Boys legs sending him flying into the air, as he felt the affect of gravity trying to pull him down he noticed Todd. Todd had wrapped a chain around his switch blade and was whirling it up as though he was to throw it. As he watched Todd throw the modified switch blade, it flew like a dart, embedding itself in Beast Boys right shoulder. He felt a squirt of blood fly out of him as he was yanked forward towards Todd, who gripped the chain with both hands pulling it harshly. As he came closer to impacting with Todd, he watched the man side step his flying body sending him further down the warehouse; only to be met by Jason. Jason raised his machete as the poor victim flew straight for him, Beast Boy could sense the villainous grin under his mask. As he landed on the machete, he felt the metal smoothly cut through the lower part of his torso. He could feel himself growing paler as blood dribbled out of his wounds, the sharp snap of the switch blade being pulled from his shoulder and the slow release of the machete. He fell to his knees gripping his lower torso and stomach as no sounds could escape him. His eyes looked up at Jason as he just stepped back from him, no remorse for his actions. He lifted his left leg onto his left foot, trying to bring himself up but as he tried his eyes caught a running figure. The figure ran at him leaping into the air doing a very acrobatic flip, he felt a butchers knife cut the upper part of his leg. He finally screamed in agony as he fell onto his front unable to keep himself stable.

"He looks like a pig to the slaughter." Jack laughed as he kicked Beast Boys bleeding stomach. Moat walked over to Beast Boy and continued to kick him to the centre of the warehouse, where the rain could fall onto his victim. The rain battered Beast Boy as he lay on his back, looking up into the night. Tears and rain drops ran down his face like waterfalls as Moat stood over his victim. His arms lay stretched out as he gasped for air, his left hand was practically touching the baseball bat the murderous brothers had given him.

"Say hello to Millers for me." Moat wickedly sniped as he stood to his full height pointing the barrel of his colt at the titans forehead.

"You can say hello yourself." Beast Boy replied with a slight smile entering his lips as he grasped the baseball bat firmly. Moats body language was obviously confused by what Beast Boy had said, that was until Beast Boy swung the baseball bat and smashed it against Moats mask. He stumbled backwards his pistol firing in confusion, sending dust from the roof down on them like the rain.

"You'll pay for that ass hole!" Moat screamed as he tried to regain focus on his surrounding, but as he did Beast Boy smashed the bat into his private parts sending him shrieking in a high girlish voice. He then collapsed to his knees cradling his nuts as tears came from his mask.

"Night night." Beast Boy smiled as he smashed the bat into his face once more, knocking him to the ground defeated. The other four thugs looked at their fallen comrade before back at Beast Boy, each preparing their weapons in a vicious manner. First to attack was Todd, he threw his chained switch blade straight for Beast Boy; just managing to raise the bat, the knife went straight through the bat but got stuck in the wood. Beast Boy grinned as he realised this, his grin was menacing as he sensed fear in Todd. Pulling the bat fiercely into a swing, he swung the body of the man around before throwing him away like a disgraced and torn toy. Jason was the next to attack, his machete swing cut the air as Beast Boy used the bat to protect himself again, but the machete cut half way through the bat before getting stuck. Beast Boy used the bat to pull the Machete from Jason's grip, as he did Beast Boy kicked the feet from underneath Jason. Jason fell to the ground with a crumbled scream of pain as his back hit the ground. He then pulled the machete out of the bat, throwing the broken bat to the side, he slyly plunged the machete through Jason's clothing, pinning him to the ground so he couldn't get back up. "Who's next?" He asked as he braced himself to fight the other two thugs, but as he looked between the two thugs in front of him, someone grasped onto his back. Legs wrapped around his wounded torso and a hand tighten around his neck with a creepy style.

"Let's make you smile." He heard Todd whisper into his ear as he flipped out his razor which glistened with the moonlight. Beast Boy screamed in pain as the razor was gently pushed into his necks side, it let out another trail of blood. As he started to move the razor across his throat, Beast Boy found the strength to throw himself backward cracking Todd's back on the ground. Todd howled like a wolf in pain as he dropped the razor and released his grip on Beast Boy. But before Beast Boy could stand up Jack was on him like a hungry dog, clawing at him with his knife. Catching a downward thrust Beast Boy held Jacks knife centimetres away from his heart.

"Why won't you just die?" Screamed Jack as he pushed harder, trying to pierce his foes heart.

"Because I'm not ready to die." Beast Boy responded, pushing Jack backwards with his knife, also using the force of the push to bring him to his feet. He then powerfully punched Jack in his stomach, pushing his fist as hard as he could into him. As Jack dropped the knife from the agony shooting through him, the green titan caught it with his free hand and plunged it into the top part of his leg. As he wailed like a siren in pain Beast Boy roundhouse kicked him in the jaw, sending him to the ground in a spiral motion. He then turned to face Capone the last of the five still standing; the two looked each other down, neither wanting to admit weakness in mentality or physicality. As both men roared at each other, they charged like bulls for each other. Capone swinging first, only to have Beast Boy duck and counter with a jab to his jaw. Beast Boy pummelled his target with fast and furious jabs; Capone only just managing to block a few of these devastating strikes. Capone retaliated the strikes with his own, they were heavier strikes but they were slow due to how weak he was from Beast Boys battering. Beast Boy effectively dodged each attack and would bounce back his strikes before he finally pushed Capone backwards. Sweat run down from Capone and his deep breathes showed how tired he really was from how Beast Boy was working him in the fight. Beast Boy finished off Capone with a straight kick to his chest sending him rolling backwards across the floor. He stood their in a mix of blood, petrol and rain as he looked across the war zone. Pulling out the grappling hook he pointed it out of the warehouse, as he heard cop car sirens coming closer to the warehouse. As he grappling hooked himself out of the warehouse he listened and heard the five thugs scrambling themselves to their feet and fleeing the scene. And the final thing he heard was the cops breaking into the warehouse as he disappeared into the stormy night; he was heading home to the safety of the tower to treat his wounds and battered soul.

* * *

_Ok I'm going to explain the references for the five thug names now, if you didn't get them._

_Jason is a reference to Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th._

_Todd is a reference to Sweeny Todd the Victorian barber who killed his victims and had them put in pies._

_Capone is a reference to Al Capone the American gangster._

_Jack is a reference to the real life serial killer Jack the Ripper._

_Moat is a reference to real life killer Raoul Moat._

_Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have the time please review. But till the next one, keep safe and party on - Ty_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello my amigos! I'm back with a very unusual chapter. So please enjoy :)_

* * *

**Teen Titans are still not owned by me and will most likely never belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Important Things**

The wounded beast swung through the damp city, each drop of rain that smashed into him took some of his crimson blood with it. The grappling hook served him well as he swung through the storm, finally reaching titans tower after what felt like an eternity of swinging. As he clambered into titans tower through an open window, he was sent gasping for air. He squeezed his wounded body in, a trial of blood instantly started forming behind him as he dragged himself to the medical bay. He tried to walk normally but his wounds forced him onto all fours crawling into the bay, locking himself inside like he was an infected man in a zombie apocalypse movie. He pulled himself to his feet as he eyed the cabinet which he had grabbed medical supplies from the first night he had fought the clan. He stumbled on his feet as he made his way to the cabinet, throwing the door off its hinges. The cabinet door was sent flying across the medical bays floor, clanging and banging all the while. He was glad the medical bay had been sound proofed or Raven would have been woken by the noise. He rummaged and scavenged painkillers from the cabinet, he knew he should have stitched up his wound first or at least clean it, but the pain was an overwhelming frustration that took every ounce of his common sense away from him. He ripped the top of the painkillers bottle off in a manic frenzy as he poured all the tablets down his throat; he didn't care about an overdose, he just wanted the pain to stop. He felt the pain begin to numb and stop in his body, like it had been frozen. He sighed into his chest as he slipped down from his legs, falling onto the ground so his back leant against the wall. His one hand clutched the bottle of painkillers tightly as the other applied pressure to his lower torso, his left leg was stretched out as its wound weeped blood and his eyes were slowly drooping. His face resembled the pale complexion of death as his mouth slowly hung open taking in small finally breaths. Then he went silent, his head dropped down to his chest, his body parts went limb and his movement seized to happen, even the small twitch of life stopped. The bottle of bills just rolled out his limp hand. No human sound escaped the room for moments. But then a robotic voice took the air and filled it with its voice.

"Clear." The robot said in its cold and harsh voice as it pressed the defibrillator onto Beast Boys chest, a large jolt of electricity shot through him and then another and another and another until life took deaths victim from him.

"Arghh!" Beast Boy screamed springing back into life and clutching his lower torso wound hard. He looked at himself spread across the floor, his back was still laid against the wall he had lay on before nothing had took him. A medical robot was moving over to a operating bench and two other robots came and lifted the limb body up. Taking the green titan to the bench, the computer system was set to monitor anyone who entered the medical bay and help those in dire need. Almost dying fit that list. He watched as the robots prepared to mend his wounds, each robot held bandages and sterilising equipment like proper doctors. But first he felt the robot begin to strip away his cloths; leaving his damaged flesh fully exposed, not hiding any of his mainly hood. "Shit." He cursed under his breath as he felt the robots begin to work on his body like he was some sort of toy. His wounds were moped by robots in an effective manner, but it did not calm Beast Boy for what came next. He had seen these machines work on Robins wounds as he had no way to heal himself, at least when he had his powers he could heal himself by turning into a reptile. The machines could remove scars and make it look like there was never any wound but the screams that Robin had given out were frightening. The could rip through anyone's soul they were that powerful as the robots would supposedly heal him.

"Initiating burn heal." The computer system said as a small shivering cable dangled down from the roof, it moved as though it had a mind. It aimed itself straight for Beast Boys exposed shoulder first, a small dark ruby red light flickered on the end of the cable before it squirted out a pure fine beam of energy. Beast Boys screams and pants of agony were barely hidden by the soundproofing as he let all his screams out; his lungs ached as he screamed louder with each second. The light created new skin cells and muscle tissue were it had been lost before, but, it wasn't yet powerful enough to turn Cyborg human again. Beast Boy whimpered as the laser moved onto his next wound. This process of him screaming and the laser healing him happened on his lower torso and upper left leg. He was aching and burning in pain as the laser finally flickered into dark sleep. He watched as the robots cleaned the room, replacing everything with great detail making sure everything looked correct. It was like the machines had obsessive-compulsive disorder as the he limbed out of the room. His wounds still tender and weak from the healing as he saw the trail of mess he had left behind him. The blood trial which was mixed with the damp rain of the outside was running rampant, which would give away what had happened like a sore thumb. He moved to the kitchen, lifting a bucket and mop out of a cabinet next to the kitchen. He then filled the bucket with water and soap. It was too late for him to be cleaning as his eyes fluttered onto the clock. Midnight. A new day had begun with him cleaning up the mess of the day before, something he wasn't used to doing. As he dropped the bucket to the floor, it splashed a heavy amount of soapy water onto the floor. He soaked the mop gently in the soapy water as he then lifted it to mop the blood rain up. He made quick work of the bloody mess that had changed the floor into something from a horror movie as he packed away the cleaning equipment and again his eyes darted to the clock. Half past midnight. He smiled some what as he headed back to the medical bay, picking up his tattered uniform like it was precious. He then silently creeped down the long and lifeless corridors to his room. As he slipped into his room, he sighed in relief. He threw the tattered uniform like a rag doll at his wardrobe as he pounced at his bed. Pulling his pyjamas onto his flesh, his mouth suddenly felt dry. His whole body felt like it needed filling up. He then remembered how much blood he had lost. His body needed water to replace the blood he had lost. A large frown took his lips as he stood back up again, he had just wanted to drift off into a sea of eternal dreams and sleep but instead he was craving water. He sighed as he flipped himself to his feet from his comfy bed; his tired bones screamed at him to sleep but the rest of him screamed for water. He trudged back to the kitchen, each footstep was weak and disorientated as he felt his body crying at him in large quantities for rest. As he entered the main room, he felt the wet floor underneath his exposed feet tingle. He felt the cold air as he walked, these feelings were becoming more precious to him as he thought about his night. He had died and resurrected in one night. As he entered the kitchen and opened a cabinet, he smiled lightly as he felt the smoothness of glass against his finger tips. All these sensations that had almost been gone, were now suddenly much more thrilling and exhilarating then usual as he moved the smooth glass cup to the sink. As he turned on the tap and heard the water splash against the inners of the glass, it consumed his hearing. He lifted the glass to his lips and started to drink, it slowly made him feel better yet he needed more. It became a vicious cycle of him swigging glasses of water for a good half hour and by the time he had finished the clock read one o'clock in the morning. Beast Boy pulled on his tired face, yawning loudly as he stretched his bones out.

"Beast Boy?" He heard Ravens voice speak from behind him, as the doors slid closed behind him. "What are you doing up?" He then spun to answer her and then he noticed what she was wearing and he was stunned into silence; it was the first time he saw her in night wear. Instead of her normal leotard and cloak, which he had once been sure she slept in, she was wearing a dark violet silk nightie, that sent Beast Boy into stunned silence.

"I w-wanted to get water." He stuttered as he tried not to drool over the beauty in front of him. She suddenly noticed him staring at her and her face flared into a blush.

"Same." She mustered with her raging blush. The two just looked at each other in awkward silence for a moment as they got glasses of water. Beast Boy struggled to keep his eyes off her, how he had almost never seen her again just made her look even more beautiful. As the two kept looking at each other, drinking their drinks they never faltered at staring at each other. They soon placed the glasses in the sink and start to walk out of the main room, neither stopped sneaking glances at each other. Raven monitored Beast Boy softly, he was an impressive build and she would never admit he was cute. He was the friend who always looked after her during all her hardships and heart breaks. She thought she knew every face and emotion Beast Boy could ever show, but why on this night, during this storm, did he look so different. It was an emotion she had never seen him show before and it made her want to know. The emotion was a mixture between five emotions; humbleness, desire, pain, loss and love. She felt herself getting closer to him and him getting closer to her. He then placed his hands onto her thin waist, gently moving his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. His head gently rested against hers as she moved into him, her arms wrapping around him and her head rested smoothly on his shoulder. The two just held each other for what felt like an eternity; Raven had no clue why Beast Boy had randomly hugged her so close. She wanted to ask him what had brought this on, but, his hug made her feel safe unlike Greg's. He was the one who ended the embrace, he moved her back so his hands were back on her waist.

"Raven." Beast Boy said in a soft and comforting manner.

"Yes?" She asked quietly with a whisper.

"Don't give up on love because of your last boyfriends." He whispered softly in a almost loving tone. "As they say third times the charm." He said a small chuckling grin took his mouth as he stared into her eyes with as much care as he could muster.

"I won't." She answered with a small sweet smile. "You never told me what you were going to say when Cyborg walked in on us." She slightly blushed over her curiosity as she remembered the awkward position Cyborg had seen. The spur of the close moment which he hadn't felt in such a long time made his words just flow out like a waterfall.

"I was going to say I realised I loved someone else." He looked at her with wide jade green eyes; not going to say who he really loved, even if he wanted to tell her who he loved.

"Who do you love?" She asked still curious towards him, she was like a toddler with her questioning. Her deep violet eyes stared deep into his jade eyes forcing his heart to take control of his lips.

"I lo.." He tried to speak but as he tried to answer her question and confess his feelings for her, the doors behind them opened to reveal three other titans.

"For the last time if you keep buying KFC you're going to get stereotypical looks!" Robin shouted slightly at Cyborg as he marched hand in hand with his alien girlfriend. The three stopped dead in their tracks, stopping Cyborg retaliating, as they saw the two teens in front of them. The two were just in pyjamas, were holding each other in a tender manner and had been alone all day and night. "What?" Robin managed to squeak in a confused manner, his jaw drooped, hanging open like a loose door and he pointed between the two trying to comprehend what e saw. Starfire's eyes were filled with a burning joy as she thought of the two titans being a couple.

"Ok is there something about me buying KFC that makes you two get so close?" Cyborg stated in a confused and outrageous manner, he pointed dramatically at his KFC to again remind them of the night before.

"Are you two a gulfernnargen?" Starfire asked clapping with a sweet innocent glee, but only managed to confuse all four with her alien language. "Your earth translation is couple." She pouted with a small sigh, slightly annoyed that none of her friends knew her language. This sent Robin and Cyborg into a fit of hyena like laughter as they imagined Raven and Beast Boy doing couple-like activities. Starfire didn't understand this laughter they had found as in her mind she always wanted her friends to be happily in love; and if they could be happily in love together it made her happy. Raven wanted to smash the hyenas skulls in with anything in the tower, but they would just turn it against her. She knew they were going to think her and the green titan were a couple no matter what she said or did from this moment on. However she had to try being reasonable and use words to try and convince them otherwise.

"We are not a couple." Raven simply protested in her monotone voice, releasing herself from Beast Boy's grip. "I had slipped over and Beast Boy was helping me up and was checking if I was ok." She lied with such believability, it slightly stung Beast Boy like a wasp that they weren't a couple and they so nearly could have been.

"I'm going to bed its late." Beast Boy slightly stuttered as his pains all came back to him, he had almost forgotten them in the time he was with Raven. And with nothing more said he just simply left for his room, to sleep till the next days surprises came.

* * *

_Told you guys and gals this chapter would be unusual. But anyways I hope you really enjoyed this chapter and if you have time please leave a review. So till next time, live everyday like its you last and enjoy it. - Ty_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi there everybody! I'm back with a lighter chapter. So please enjoy :)_

* * *

**Yup, I'm still to poor to own Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**A Normal Day**

The night for Beast Boy was filled with dreams of what ifs. Each what if either heart breaking or heart warming. He awoke in an awkward sleeping position, his tired eyes moved onto his alarm which read ten o'clock in the morning and his aches were less as he stood up. His left leg slightly dropped as he put pressure on it, it was weak and painful, more so then his shoulder but not as much as his lower torso. He felt like a limb dog as he started to hobble towards his bathroom, each time his torso seemed to seize up. He entered straight into his shower, ripping his pyjamas off; he threw them out like unwanted toys. His hands gently turned on the shower, his body tingled as the water rushed over him like cars across a highway; he felt complete numbing relaxation. His washing was gentle as he felt the areas of laser forged skin that clung to his bones, it felt slightly different then the rest of him yet it was better then a scar. After about ten minutes he finally pulled himself out of the shower, picking up a dark purple towel, he began to dry his body. He yawned softly with a weak stretch as he dried his wet body. He made his way to his wardrobe; pulling out an undamaged uniform, which was in short supply because of his night life and he also picked out a pair of simple purple underwear. After dressing himself for the day, he started to once more trudge to the main room. He entered the main room and saw all four titans in the room; the four sat in front of the large screen, a romantic comedy movie playing on the screen, which had obviously been put on by Starfire. He could see Cyborg and Ravens boredom from the film as Robin and Starfire just snuggled up together. Beast Boy did have a small soft spot in his normal array of action, comedy and sci-fi films for a romantic comedy, they always gave him a good laugh at how obvious those people would be together. He snuck over to the kitchen and went to grab some tofu for breakfast, but, his hands hovered over to a whole twelve packet of bottled water. He watched himself grab the water and start walking for the couch. He needed the water still to replace the lost fluid aka blood in his body and he had suddenly lost his appetite for food. He walked over to the couch steadily, his lower torso and upper left leg still stiff and painful. To make it seem like everything was alright, he leapt over the couch landing in the middle between Cyborg and Raven.

"Morning dudes." He said cheerfully as he pulled one of the waters out of the packet. He spun the cap off the bottle and quickly started to gulp it down like his life depended on it.

"Morning BB." Cyborg whispered in utter boredom, Beast Boy watched as his cybernetic friends nose started sniffing, like a search dog, it sniffed for something. "You haven't got any tofu." He suddenly shouted out in an overly dramatic style pointing at Beast Boy like he was a witch. Starfire promptly shushed Cyborg with a stern glare and star bolts in her hands. Cyborg gulped nervously and quickly went back to sitting down like an obedient puppy.

"So? Beast Boy responded in a whisper as he put his feet up onto Cyborg, who never minded seeing his legs were metal, and leant back into the couch, his head coming to rest next to Raven.

"You always eat tofu in a morning and we have the same argument every morning." Cyborg complained in a hushed tone to his green friend, the day didn't feel the same without that argument.

"I'm not hungry." Beast Boy simply stated as he finished his first bottle of water. He placed the bottle carefully onto the table as not to cause any noise that would disturb the film, before proceeding to get another bottle. He then turned to look up at Raven, who was just managing to stay awake as she was forced to watch the torture. "Morning Rae." He said sweetly, she turned and looked at the green boy who was practically leaning on her.

"Morning Beast Boy." Her monotone voice was obviously filled with boredom. "No tofu today then?" She also questioned him.

"Not hungry." He replied simply, his head finally deciding to rest against her shoulder. She gave him a puzzled stare to his motives, but, he just gave a childish grin of innocence and turned to watch the movie.

"BB, we need to talk later." Cyborg whispered, he gave an amused smile as he saw Beast Boy leaning against the dark sorceress.

"Yeah sure." Beast Boy answered almost hushing the metal man as he started to concentrate on the film. The film was made up of simple romance and obvious things that never happened in real life, like the couples first kiss being in the rain. The comedy wasn't much better, it was the sort of comedy you got from a cheap entertainer and it was poorly timed. Beast Boy, unlike the other two titans that he leant on, didn't complain about boredom but muttered every now and again. His mumbles never heard by anyone but himself. The couple on the other side of the couch, weren't even watching the film and were more caught up in over activities with each other. But no one would stop the movie in the fear of Starfire vaporising them. When the clock struck noon in the tower the film finally finished, leaving the titans to air their thoughts.

"That was most romantic." Starfire clapped joyfully as she and her boyfriend stood up.

"How would you two know you weren't even watching, to busy with each other." Cyborg mumbled his complaint under his breath like a stroppy five year old.

"There's three hours of my life I'm never getting back." Raven simply stated in her monotone voice. Beast Boy stayed silent for a moment while the others left the couch and walked over to the kitchen for lunch. He was caught in his thoughts.

"It never happens like that in real life." Beast Boy snorted before finally joining the other titans at the table. They had a specific seating plan since Starfire and Robin had become a couple; Robin and Starfire sat next to each other, leaving Cyborg to take the head of the table with Beast Boy directly next to him and Raven next to Beast Boy. They also had got a cooking schedule for lunches and dinners and it was Cyborgs day to cook lunch, so Beast Boy already knew what he would get, a plate of meat stacked high into the sky.

"I'm hoping y'all ready for some meat in your mouth!" Cyborg called in joyful glee.

"I think you best rephrase that last sentence Cy." Beast Boy giggled, as he sat down at the table, his mind turning what he said into a innuendo. He watched as the other titans slowly realised what Cyborg had said, Robin bursting out into laughter, Starfire looking slightly puzzled and even Raven slightly broke her normal calm composure.

"Oh come on guys! Just cause I said meat in your mouth?" Cyborg stated surprised at the levels of immaturity his team could show at times. As he said it again the two males cracked up even more and Raven let loose a tiny chuckle, whilst Starfire still looked confused.

"Please I do not understand. Why is meat in the mouth so funny? All of us put meat in our mouths daily, except friend Beast Boy. Cyborg you love the meat don't you? So why's it so funny?" She asked like a puzzled child, this was going to be hard going explaining an innuendo to Starfire; she had only just understood all the human sexual terms normally, not even covering simple innuendos.

"Maybe Robin should tell you." Raven said, slyly putting the pressure to answer onto the teams leader.

"Or he could show her." Beast Boy joked, making Cyborg burst into his hyena laugh and Raven started to follow as she used her hands to cover her giggling mouth. Robin however had started to blush and the last comment sent him further into a dark tomato colour.

"What is wrong Robin?" Starfire asked over the laughter. "Your face is redder then a flemulon berry." Robin leaned over to Starfires ear and quickly explained the innuendo to her, her face slightly dropped into an oh expression as he explained. By the time he finished explaining her face was a stone cold replica of understanding.

"Star you alright?" Asked Raven, when Robin had fully moved away from Starfires ear.

"These jokes sound like my home worlds fygtherings." She answered. "And they are most hilarious!" She squealed as she started to laugh at the joke that had gone old, but she somehow brought it back for them all to laugh at once more.

"Guys can we drop it and talk about something else?" Cyborg asked as he tried to move them away from the bad phrasing of his sentence.

"Yeah sure." Robin answered, he came across responsible, but Cyborg didn't see a small smile move onto his face. "Let's talk about you flirting with Bumblebee." Robin chuckled as he moved the topic onto Cyborgs relationships, they had noticed him obviously flirting with her during their day at titans east.

"Yes let's." Beast Boy agreed, even though he was his best friend, he always loved the chances he got to make him all worked up.

"Let's not talk about that!" He quickly protested as he started to serve them all lunch; Robin got ham and cheese cooked sandwich, Starfire a beef and mustard salad, Raven a cup of herbal tea and chicken Caesar salad and Beast Boy got a pile of meats which the vegetarian protested.

"I think we should, you were obviously flirting." Starfire added her opinion into the conversation. "It was cute to watch." She giggled as she delicately started to nibble on her beef and mustard salad.

"It wasn't cute." Robin interjected. "It was painful to watch it was that bad. I think even Beast Boy could have flirted better then him." Beast Boy scowled as he was used in the conversation in a indirect negative way. Robin noticed this scowl that had stolen Beast Boys lips and his lips curved into a smile that made Beast Boy know Robin was being honest. "Oh come on Beast Boy, you haven't been breaking to many hearts with your flirting skills."

"Thats because I don't flirt with anyone." Beast Boy lied through his teeth as he always would often make subtle flirtatious moves on Raven, which would normally go unnoticed, but recently they had become more obvious. Just before Cyborg could bring up that he flirted with Raven, the base was plunged into a stream of red darkness and a blaring screech of an alarm was set off. The base physically shook as the five titans leapt from their chairs and to their feet, dashing towards the main screen like basic instinct.

"Who is it?" Beast Boy asked as he clenched his fists, maybe the Omega Clan had moved their attacks to day time.

"Dr Light." Robin said sternly as his authority started to come through. In a way this made Beast Boy glad that the others didn't have to fight the Omega Clan. They all knew that the clan existed due to the fact they had captured and locked up Michael aka the Brute, who had evidence that the clan existed one him; but the others couldn't fight them not while he was trying to settle a score, heck they didn't even know the Brute had escaped prison so they would be completely unprepared.

"Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire. You guys take to the sky's." Robin ordered. "Me and Cy will take the T-car. Titans go!" He shouted his infamous line but was quickly stopped by Cyborg.

"Actually can Beast Boy come in the car with me." Cyborg tapped his fingers together. "See grass stain may be unlucky when it comes to machines but at least he knows what all the buttons do, unlike you." Cyborg remembered what had happened last time on a mission with Robin in the passenger seat of the T-car. He physically shuddered as he remembered the horrific damages the car had received.

"Fine, ok." Robin sighed. "Star will you carry me then, so we still have three getting to Dr Light quickly." Robin asked as he looked at the alien ready to go.

"Of course." She smiled as she picked up her boyfriend by under his arms. She then flew off with the bird themed hero underneath and the dark mistress closely behind.

"To the T-car!" Beast Boy shouted with joy as Cyborgs overly-protective nature had just given him the perfect cover as he had lost his powers and couldn't have flown in anyways. "Let's go knock his lights out." Beast Boy made the horrid joke as the two teens ran to the mechanical beast of the T-car.

* * *

_So there we go guys and gals. I hope you enjoyed this lighter chapter and if you have time please review. Till next time, stay safe. - Ty_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello again guys and gals! So here's the newest chapter and just so you all know, I'm going on holiday tomorrow and I don't think I'll have Internet connection so I won't be able to update till i get back. But otherwise please enjoy :)_

* * *

**I still don't own these characters... I just own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Light of the Beast**

The two male titans ran into the mechanical garage; it was filled with useful tools to help the cybernetic teenager with his car.

"Let's duke of hazard our entrance!" Cyborg shouted with a gleeful smile from himself and his green sidekick. Cyborg pressed a button on his wrist and the T-cars windows opened up for Cyborg to leap in through the window, whilst Beast Boy slid across the bonnet before swinging into the car. The two dramatically belted up, letting the clicking fill the air, Cyborg then slammed his baby into gear, pulling the hand brake off and igniting the engine. The car bursted into fiery life, it's engine roaring like a lion which filled Cyborg with a undefined love to hear his baby roar so loudly. As the car sped off into an underwater passage between the main land and the tower, the tunnel they passed through filled with the cars aggressive roars. Beast Boy monitored the glass tube, sea life swimming past without a care in the world. The tunnel had been built in secret and was the only connector for land vehicles such as the R-Cycle and T-car. It was directly connected to the garage and was a secret way of getting off the island. The journey wasn't to be a long one as they would instantly be near the centre of jump city where the battle would be raging. As they came to the end of the tunnel the car was kicked into turbo, preparing to leap out into the world. As it burst into the streets Cyborg expertly shifted gears; his advanced driving skills easily impressing his friend as they came up on the fight happening just a street away. Swerving into the centre of the street, they came into view of Doctor Light using light rays to battle the other titans. He was putting up a decent fight, none of the teams attacks were getting close to him and his technology seemed to be much better then normal. Beast Boy and Cyborg quickly exited the car swiftly running to join their friends in combat. Beast Boy monitored the scene, this was his chance to probe he didn't need his powers to fight effectively.

"Cyborg throw me!" He called to his enhanced friend.

"One BB fast ball coming up." Cyborg grinned as his friend leapt into the air allowing himself to be grabbed by Cyborgs cold chunky fingers. He then spun his friend around and threw him like a cricket ball. As Beast Boy flew through the air he pulled the Superman flying pose as he rocketed towards his target. As Doctor Light threw a bolt of pure light; knocking Starfire to the ground with a earth shattering thud, Beast Boy was in range to punch him. However Beast Boy knew better from the previous evenings to do the expected and decided on a much more unpredictable move. As Doctor Light turned to fire a light blast into Beast Boys unprotected face, the green titan shifted all his weight to his foot so he slightly spun in the air, causing Doctor Lights beam to miss but in the process allowed a forceful face kick to collide. The cracking of his lower jaw was an intense sound for the floating villain.

"Platform me Raven!" Beast Boy shouted to the magic user as she stood with the others.

"What? Why?" She questioned him as he started to tumble from the skies.

"Just do it!" He screeched back, he didn't want to tell them his powers were useless due to him doing vigilante justice against the Omega Clan. She sighed and created a dark energy platform for the green teen to land on, he spun himself so he landed gently onto his feet.

"Keeping to the skies are we?" Doctor Light chuckled as he clicked something on his suit. A light imprisonment bubble formed itself around the villain and the green hero. "Then how about a bit of one on one." He cackled as Beast Boy realised he was stuck in with the villain, with no powers. Sure he had been fighting thugs without his powers, but, even he admitted they had kicked his ass. And they were thugs not insane doctors in suits that shot light energy that could destroy limbs or worse. His confidence in battle always came from his powers and team work, not his hand to hand combat and solo fighting. Beast Boy tried not to show his fear as he raised his fists in a blocking stance. With a grin the Doctor clicked a button on his suit and a energy sword formed in his hand. "Oh and they can't hear a word we say in here, but we can hear them." Doctor Light added. "So no one hears your screams as you die." He was colder then his normal comments that were normally just bad puns about light.

"Come on Beast Boy you can take him!" Cyborg encouraged as they could only sit by and watch the fight commence. "We all believe in you!" He shouted which gained a cheer from the three other titans and a crowd that had started to form. Beast Boy grinned as he listened to his support pouring into his pointed ears.

"Then bring it, motherfucker." He cursed at the menace to gain a surprised chuckle from his adversary.

"Even when the odds are against you, you're still a cocky little bastard aren't you." Doctor Light replied as he lunged at his target, the energy sword giving off painfully bright beams of light that blinded Beast Boy as he ducked and weaved, guessing where the strikes would come. He successfully evaded the energy swords point for almost all the strikes, until one cut straight down his chest. The cut burned as the energy sword came back from its target, Beast Boy felt his chest as it began to bleed. He couldn't lose any more blood. He fell to his knees as he held his chest, applying enough pressure to stop him dying. Light grinned a wicked smile that physically dug it's way into Beast Boy sending the cold shiver of the end down his spine. The Doctor placed his foot against Beast Boy's skull and push kicked him off the platform Raven had made for him, as he tumbled off the dark platform he felt himself going again. He could see his life once again flash before his eyes as he collided with the light imprisonment field; his body shattering against it sending all his healing wounds into a pained frenzy. He didn't want to die like this, not against some common super villain, not when so much was unsaid. His mind started to go darker, he felt the Beast inside him starting to get loose. The others could only watch and scream as Doctor Light floated down to meet his wounded prey. "Go and meet your maker." He taunted as he pressed the burning energy sword against his foes throat, it slowly began to burn the side of his neck were the small wound from the evening before still lay. Beast Boy watched as the burning blade burnt the wound shut, giving the green boy an idea.

"Why don't you." Beast Boy snapped back with a devilish grin. He flipped his body down and double foot kicked Doctor Light in his stomach launching him backwards causing him also to drop the sword. As though he was the flash he quickly caught the sword as it fell to him, he used the burning blade to seal his bleeding wound. He felt the swoop of blood stop flowing from his chest as he stood up tall with a smug smile. Before he lunged straight for the confused foe; he pressed a button on his enemies suit forcing the shield to turn off. He then stood on the shoulders of his enemy as he plunged the energy sword into the power supply of the suit, it fried itself in a dark manner of sparks. Beast Boys smile was devilish and psychotic as the Doctor started to scream.

"Get it off for the mother of God get it off!" He screamed as the suits generator started to fry the man like a fish as they both started to fall from the sky like a wounded bird. The crowd stared up in horror as the evident pain of the man shone through with Beast Boy doing nothing but stand on top of the man and grin.

"Go meet your maker." Beast Boy slyly said in a menacing tone into the doctors ears, obvious that the Beast had taken full control. He then leapt off Doctor Lights shoulders just before they hit the ground so he landed without harm. Doctor Light however crashed into the ground with bone shattering force, the sound of shattering metal pierced the air; the crowd looked on in fear. Beast Boy then managed to regain control of his mind, he was about to let a generator fry and kill a man. He quickly ran to the Doctors side ripping the generator off the back of his suit, burning hit gloves as he tore the thing off the man. Beast Boy then picked him up over his shoulder and walked the unconscious villain over to his other team mates. The suit had obviously taken most of the force and he was just unconscious with a few minor burns. Not another word was said as a ambulance crew arrived to take away the villain and check on Beast Boys wounds. Beast Boy already knew the damage and had no time for the medics to examine him as he was forced to sit on a nearby car, he snapped them away leaving his team mates to come over to him.

"Nice one BB." Robin growled slightly as his team came to his side. "You almost killed someone." Robin looked angered as he addressed Beast Boy.

"That wasn't me." Beast Boy protested, a tear came to his eye as he thought of actually killing someone. "Something inside me got out." He sniffled between large tears.

"Go on." Robin became curious, he obviously wanted to believe the best in his team. Raven had almost killed Doctor Light once, but that had been because of rage getting loose.

"I thought I was going to die again." Beast Boy elaborated, not even realising he had made reverence to how he had almost died last night. "My primal side got loose." He then finished there, knowing they would understand. The four titans looked on him with sympathy in their eyes and hearts for the green titan, it looked like they had all missed his little slip up.

"Well you did save him." Robin put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "So I guess we can let this slide as survivalist instincts." Robin reassured his teammate.

"I think this calls for pizza!" Cyborg shouted loudly pointing his finger towards the pizza plaza just a short walk away from them.

"I agree the mustard pizza would be excellent!" Starfire clapped like a child as the others gave her disgusted looks. Cyborg, Starfire and Robin were the first to leave for the pizza place, leaving the green titan and the pale titan behind slightly.

"Beast Boy." Raven asked as she looked at his cut open uniform revealing the wound. "Can I heal that for you?" She asked in a some what sweet manner as she looked at him.

"Yes, thank you." He answered softly as she moved closer. She put her hand against it gently, it felt unnaturally warm as she felt the wound. She actually felt his heart begin to beat a bit faster as she touched it. Beast Boy watched as her hand glowed a gentle white and his wound started to heal away to nothing. Beast Boy had a loving smile across his lips as she did it.

"Can I ask you something?" She said softly as she finished healing him, leaving her hand on his chest.

"Of course." His face became puzzled as he felt her sigh as though she was about to cry.

"What did you mean by again?" She asked looking up at his jade eyes.

"What?" He gulped as he realised his slip up.

"You said I thought I was going to die again." She whimpered slightly in the horrid thought of a dead Beast Boy. "What did you mean by that?"

* * *

_So there you go girls and boys, a major cliff hanger. Will Beast Boy tell Raven the truth? Anyway I hope to enjoyed reading and if you have time please leave a review. But till next time, enjoy yourselves - Ty _


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi guys, so I'm finally back with a new chapter. Sorry it took so long but its here and without anything else to say, enjoy :)_

* * *

**While on holiday I didnt become rich so I still don't own the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Telling her**

Beast Boy looked at Ravens violet eyes which secretly held back her emotions. Beast Boy tried to think of an answer. A lie or the truth. Which did he say? If he said a lie he would be betraying Ravens trust and if he told her the truth she'd tell the others and he wouldn't get his vengeance. She was still close to him and her hand still lingered on his chest, gently stroking his healed wound. Beast Boy's mind couldn't come up with a convincing lie as he looked down into her deep violet eyes, her eyes lured him in as he had to tell her the truth.

"What I meant was..." But as he went to finish a large hand grasped his collar and started to drag him and Raven. He looked at the large hand, it belonged to the cybernetic titan.

"What the hell Cyborg?" Raven fumed angrily as she was pulled by her collar by the large titan. She was trying not to use her powers to shatter the robot into tiny pieces that would never be found.

"I think it's cute that y'all two were having a moment, but, have a moment when you aren't standing where paparazzi can see you." Cyborg said quickly as he dragged the two out of the main Street and towards the pizza plaza entrance.

"We weren't having a moment." Raven fumed in response, an obvious anger in her monotone voice. "I was healing his wound." She pointed to the exposed flesh which irradiated in a sort of mystic glow.

"Yeah and your hand just happened to linger." Cyborg rolled his eyes, his unconvinced nature burning through his body. As the three teens were about to enter the pizza plaza for much deserved and needed food, the two titans who had left ahead of them had just come running out.

"Sorry guys gotta dash, see you tomorrow. Bye!" Robin rushed out, his words slurred together as they entered his friends ears as they tried to listen to the speeding words. But before they could question anything that had just happened or ask their leader to repeat himself, he was being carried away by Starfire. Cyborg with an unimpressed frown on his lips, yanked his communicator out before flipping it up to call Robin in the unimpressed, sarcastic way of making a phone call.

"Yeah Robin would you remind repeating that in English?" Cyborg asked down the communicator, his sarcasm and agitation was higher then Ravens as he spoke.

"Sorry what I said was I'm going out of town and will be back tomorrow." Robin recomposed his sentence down the line so it sounded better and they could actually understand it.

"Why?" Cyborg snarled down his communicator as the leader failed to mention why he and Starfire had left so suddenly.

"Bruce called." Robin replied, his voice suddenly filled with a sorrowing emotion which planted guilt into Cyborg. "Alfred's fallen and hurt himself, badly." If they could see his face there would obviously be a tear running down it. Alfred and Bruce had basically raised Robin since his parents death, even though he did leave Bruce to pursue a solo hero career he still cared for both of them.

"Sorry to hear man, take all the time you want. We can hold Jump City till you two get back." Cyborg sympathetically answered, a sad frown took his lips as guilt for how he had spoken seeped in. Before any more communication between the two could continue the boy wonder switched off his communicator, leaving three titans standing outside the pizza plaza looking between each other awkwardly.

"I'm guessing we're not having pizza then?" Beast Boy awkwardly chuckled to try and let the dense silence fall apart, however, his question just got stuck in the silence.

"Not the right time BB." Cyborg was blank of expression and his voice was as emotionless as Ravens normal monotone voice. "Let's just go home." He suggested but it was known this was an order by how he started walking towards the t-car. Raven and Beast Boy quickly followed the mechanical man who was trudging slightly after hearing the news.

"Everything seems to be getting worse around here." Raven sighed in her monotone voice, her eyes slightly looked at the exposed chest of the green boy. She was quickly behind the tall metal man, she just floated towards the car without any effort.

"You don't know the half of it." Beast Boy muttered under his breath; his mind remembering Millers; the old man from the taxi, the five victims to the five thugs and almost dying. The city had lost its beautiful simple glow of life and was replaced with dark figures, who were hidden by storm clouds rolling in. The clouds consumed the sky in rolling chomps, before inviting a shadow to cast itself across the city like a blanket; the blanket of dark wrapped its way around the people of the streets turning them into figures who could easily be murderers. As Beast Boy started to move his feet towards the other two titans, who had placed themselves in the t-car away from the starting shower. He could see Cyborg gripping the wheel of the car tightly; gently rolling his hands constantly around it, showing his concern for the bird themed leader. Raven sat in the back of the car, her violet eyes looked out towards him as though he was a million miles away; they showed emotion that would never be shown by her face. Beast Boy slightly sighed as the tumbling rain started to wet his hair causing it to fall down his forehead like a untamed mop of green locks.

"Could things get any worse?" Beast Boy heard Cyborg moan as he sat in the back of the t-car next to Raven, he couldn't be sure but he thought he saw Ravens mouth corners turn up as she saw him sit next to her. "First you almost die, then Alfred's injured and now it's raining." Cyborg gestured to Beast Boy and then his hand out towards the outside world.

"It's pathetic fallacy." Raven shrugged using a term that Beast Boy didn't understand and she instantly saw his cute childish confused face. "It's commonly used in tv, movie and writing to convey emotion and the weather is a normal way of doing it. For example rain is normally sad." She explained as Beast Boys face slightly lit up as he learnt something from the girl.

"Yeah but isn't it normally used to lead up to something worse?" Cyborg asked which made Raven fall slightly silent as the words were true. "Right to the tower, but first." Cyborg announced but before he started the engine he turned to face the two who sat in the back. "Is something happening between you two?" Beast Boy and Ravens faces both fell into a sort of embarrassed blush. Beast Boy instantly went to play ignorant to what he was trying to imply but Cyborg gave him the stare that told him that trying to be ignorant wouldn't work.

"What gives you that idea?" Beast Boy asked running his hand through his soaked mess of green hair, a slight nervous chuckle in his voice. "Wait is this what you wanted to talk to me about?" Beast Boy asked remembering Cyborg wanted to talk to him later.

"Yes, but, I think now it's just us three you two can be honest with me." Cyborg sounded like the older brother to them both and he was good at keeping secrets, not the best but at least he kept them.

"It's true we are close." Raven answered. "But nothing more then friends." Raven finished, it slightly stung Beast Boy to hear that she didn't think of them as something more.

"Yeah... Nothing more." Beast Boy said weakly as he turned away from Cyborg and Raven to watch the rain fall down by them.

"Ok then." Cyborg said gripping the wheel with both hands as he turned away to face the stream of water that was now the road. "Let's go home." He started the engine to the mighty beast but it spluttered and choked before dying.

"That didn't sound good." Raven sighed sarcastically as she noticed Beast Boy facing away from her and Cyborg.

"I'll go check the engine." Cyborg unlocked his door and stepped out into the rain, letting the door slam slightly. This left the two sitting in the back on their own.

"Nothing more." Beast Boy said lightly, his words still directed towards the window.

"Excuse me?" Raven asked, her face went like Beast Boys confused face; it was actually showing emotion, but Beast Boy didn't see.

"I thought we were becoming something more." Beast Boy replied still facing the window, his words sunk into Raven like she was quicksand. "I thought maybe you might like me more then a friend. Maybe feel the same way as I did about you... I guess I was wrong." He sighed finally coming to face her, his depressed little face actually sunk heavy emotion into her. Even though it felt better that he had got how he felt out there, it stung like hell to know she didn't feel the same.

"Beast Boy..." She tried to speak to him, but Cyborg suddenly got back into the car dripping from head to toe with water.

"Engines fried. One of Doctor Lights beams must have hit it." He grumbled as that was another thing to add to the long list of bad things happening. "There's a mechanics two blocks away, I need some parts from it." Cyborg went to get back out to go get the parts but then a loud beep admitted from his arm device. "Fuck my battery's almost drained, it must not have charged properly last night." There was another thing to go wrong.

"I'll go." Beast Boy volunteered.

"Cheers man, everything you needs on this list." Cyborg handed Beast Boy a piece of paper with a list of engine parts on it.

"I'll come to." Raven quickly said, she wanted to talk to Beast Boy about the few moments before.

"No I need someone to stay with me incase my battery dies." Cyborg ordered her to stay, she slightly huffed at this as Beast Boy stepped out the car and started to head down an alley way just by the car; a sheltered short cut to the mechanics. "What's happened?" Cyborg could tell Raven was in a slight mood, it was hard to tell her emotions from each other but seeing how she was acting something was up.

"I lied to you." She said simply.

"About what?" He continued into the topic, wanting more.

"About me and Beast Boy." She weakly twiddled her thumbs like a nervous drug addict needing a fix. She then explained to the robotic man about her and Greg and what had happened a few moments ago. She had watched Cyborgs emotions throughout the conversation, he had been every emotion ever during the conversation. "And now I think I've just ruined my chance." She finished her little tale.

"Well that's a story of a life time." Cyborg nodded slightly as everything processed into his head. "I think when he gets back, you should explain how you feel. Beast Boy may be immature and pretty dim but he's got the biggest heart out of any of us, he'll understand." Cyborg explained something she already knew about the green titan. "And talking about him, he should be back by now." Cyborg suddenly turned concerned as he noticed it had been an hour since he had left for the mechanics.

Raven and Cyborg both got out of the car in unison and headed down the alley, the rain was less in the alley but it still fell on them; drenching them to their bones. That's when they saw it. Both their eyes widened in fear as they looked on what they had seen. In the middle of the alley, just out of eye range of the car, lay a pile of engine parts, a titans communicator and tire tracks.

"Oh no." Raven gasped as the two ran to the pile that lay soaked in the rain.

"This isn't happening. This isn't happening." Cyborg panicked as he looked to the tracks which disappeared when they hit the road. Raven picked up the communicator hoping that maybe it was another titans, but as it turned on she knew she was wrong. The communicator read communicator two.

"It's definitely Beast Boys." She gulped as she saw Cyborg analysing the tracks. "What do we do?" She asked the working detective.

"We fix the car, get back to the tower and then we examine these tracks to find Beast Boy." Cyborg quickly answered, picking up the car parts and running back to the car; he knew there was no time to waste.

"Be safe BB." Raven whispered as she floated after her metal friend to help him fix the car as fast as possible.

* * *

_Thanks for reading girls and boys and I really hope you enjoyed. God another cliff hanger, I'm going to have to slap myself. But if you enjoyed and have the time please review! Otherwise till the next time, stay happy - Ty_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello all those who read! I'm finally here with a new chapter! Just so you guys know school has started again for me. But anyways enjoy :)_

* * *

**Still not owning the teen titans...**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Omega **

His eyes slowly fluttered open as a steady beat of rain splattered down onto the top of his head. His hair was now just a soaked mop that fell down over his face like a veil. His jade green eyes shifted around quickly like a mouse looking for cheese; his eyes didn't seem to stay focused as a dazed cloud covered them. He tried to make out what lay around him, but, his vision betrayed him as he was unable to make out anything but fuzz. He moved his head up to face where the rain was dripping down onto him from, the rain splashed into his eyes causing them to sting. He swished his head down violently causing a splatter of water to fly from his drenched locks and onto the floor below him. As he batted his eyes together to make them stop stinging he could see the blur around him start to focus into a stable image. His eyes darted between each cold solid wall that stood blandly around him, beneath him a puddle ridden concrete floor that looked at least ten years old lay soundly and finally in front of him sat a jail cell door; each bar was rusted and worn. He then took a quick peek upwards to the open roof which was a eroded pile of tiles let rain and moonlight seep in. The moonlight begged the boy the question, how long had he been out. He tried to pull his hands apart but a sharp sting of metal clasped around his wrists and the same sensation entered his legs as he tried to wriggle his legs free. He observed his predicament; he was trapped to a chair with no means of escape in a damp room.

"You've been asleep for five hours." He snapped his head to face straight ahead glaring to find the voices body, then from behind the bars his eyes fixed onto a simple silhouette looming in the shadows with peering eyes that watched his movements carefully like a doctor.

"Who's there?" Beast Boy crocked, his voice came out weak and dry not allowing itself to be heard in the stillness. He repeated his phrase once more, however, it wasn't strong enough to be heard over the dripping rain that splattered on the ground like paint. His jade dragon like eyes never left the silhouette as the two seemed to stare each other down like wrestlers going in for the knock out.

"How do you feel?" He heard a sophisticated and upper class tongue ask; it's unelaborated question was a vague simpleness for the Beast to hear.

"I'm fine." He stuttered as he was dumbfounded by the simplistic question that had been laid before him. "Where am I?" He asked the figure who had slowly started to move forwards to meet the bars. A lean and slender comparison of a human being stood with his pale blue eyes; which lacked any pupils that pierced Beast Boys heart, his face was thin but well defined with a strong dominant jaw line, his nose was slim next to his eyes and his black hair with dyed red ends were spiked on the right side with left being kept down so it looked like that of a punk rockers hair. On his body he wore a simple suit in a dark night sky black, it's sleeves were cut off to reveal his thin arms with tattoos up and down them. The tattoos on his left arm were that of the Greek alphabet starting with Alpha but making major emphasis on the Omega sign and then on his right arm he had a multitude of markings to the end of the world.

"You are at my home." The man smiled as he opened the cell door and walked inside, he locked the cell behind him. "It's not much, but, it's good enough for me. I don't get many visitors." He obviously made reference to the state of the cell as a sort of joke yet it did seem serious.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy gulped as the man knelt down so their faces met.

"My name is Oliver Michaels Edwards Gary Andrews or Omega for short." He smiled as he produced a small omega metal symbol from his pocket, clicking the sign it transformed itself into a full face mask with many omega signs across it. He then slipped the mask over his thin face to cover it so only his hair and suit were shown.

"So you run the Omega clan." Beast Boy growled as the man walked behind him taking himself out of his prisoners view. The captor placed his hands on the shoulders of his prisoner and gently began to massage the tightened shoulder muscles of his weak prisoner.

"Of course I am. I'm the mysterious face." He answered as he kneaded his shoulders softly. "I used to work in a spa, bet you didn't expect that from a psychotic master mind." Omega laughed slightly as he continued to work his old spa training. "Sniper and Brute both used to be in the army. The five thugs are just under paid shop workers." Omega explained to Beast Boy as he slowly stopped massaging and began to dig heavy pressure into his shoulders.

"Why are you telling me this?" Beast Boy moaned as the pressure started to sting his body like a bee sting; it was sharp and sudden.

"Because the finale is coming." Omega stated simply. "When you've got to choose: stay a hero or become like me." He sharply removed his hands from the green teenagers shoulder and clicked the handcuffs off his legs and arms that held him down. Beast Boy snapped his hands quickly around to the front of his body and gently rubbed his wrists that felt like the bones and been cracked.

"What does that mean?" Beast Boy growled as he stood up, his legs slightly wobbled and sent him to his knees as the handcuffs had weakened them. "Fuck." He moaned as he regained his footing like he was a wounded horse.

"You'll know when the time comes." Omega answered as he came in front of the teen; his height was only just greater then Beast Boys but he was thinner then him. "Would you like to know my master plan?" He asked sweetly almost in a mocking style as if the teenager was never meant to know what he was about to say.

"Enlighten me." He hissed like a serpent as the man moved slightly closer, his mask a haunting white glow in the pale moonlight.

"Three days Mr Logan and you will see." His words slightly fluttered out like it was going to be a day for celebration.

"What if I stop you right now?" The titan responded confidently as he moved his fists up into a fighting position.

"I'd like to see you try." Omega laughed in response, the thought of the green teenager defeating him was some what of a joke to him. This managed to aggravate the green teenager into taking a dramatic right hook for Omegas mask, however he hadn't predicted the speed of Omegas movements as at the last second the villain raised his arm stopping the hook in its tracks. Then using the energy left in the punch he flung the beast backwards causing him to smash into one of the walls. Beast Boys eyes slammed shut as his body crumbled against the wall, sliding down the wall like fresh paint and as he landed on the cold floor he moaned like a wounded lion. His eyes opened quickly so he could attack again, but, he saw something incredible; Omega was opening the cell door. He watched as the man stepped out into the corridor that led off into darkness. "Catch me if you can." Omega teased as he left the cell door open and his legs suddenly picked up into a violent sprint. Beast Boy easily took the bait that the villain was leaving and flipped to his feet. His fast sprint wasn't as quick as the fleeing villain as they ran down the open corridor; it felt almost shaky as he sprinted after him. His eyes could see the back of the darkened Omega who was lit by stray strands of moonlight which burst through the old roof of the structure. He heard a loud barging sound then slam of a heavy metal door just a few paces ahead of him. As he reached the door he slammed the full weight of his body into the door, almost taking the heavy door off its hinges.

"What the fuck?" Was all the green boy could say when his eyes saw what lay on the other side of the metallic door. The storm was in full force as it tore away at him, shards of rain cut the air with heavy strikes of lightning and thunder burning behind them. He was pushed forward by the gale force winds and the rocking of the ground beneath him sent him clambering for his footing.

"Welcome to Jump City bay Mr Logan." He heard Omega shout from behind him; the rain and sea water had completely soaked his suit and hair leaving him a dripping pile. He turned and saw the man standing on top a large mast which was erected from the top of the building he had just been in.

"You built a fucking building on a ship?" Beast Boy screamed as he pointed to the fully built holding cell.

"I got bored." Omega called back as he leapt from the mast and landing without even flinching in pain beside the green teen. "It's amazing what boredom can do." He laughed as he walked around so that he faced his free to leave prisoner. "You may leave." He signalled toward the choppy seas that launched itself up like a violent torrent, he was almost daring him to jump in.

"Leave to where? I'm in the middle of the bay." He snarled back, gesturing to the openness around them as only the shallow outline of Jump City could be seen.

"You are such a cry baby." Omega moaned as Beast Boy huffed at the villain. "Just swim it already." He was moaning like a child; even though he was the leader of a terrorist organisation he was acting like a spoilt child.

"If I had my powers I could." He rolled his eyes slightly in the fashion Raven would do to him when he would act goofy.

"So you aren't going to swim back willingly?" The mad man asked, lying down onto the floor; his body was soaked enough to be a puddle.

"Of course not." The green titan snapped back, his mannerism was like that of Ravens as he snapped at his supposed captor.

"Then you'll have to go unwillingly." The man sighed as he spiral flipped to his feet, as he did he pushed Beast Boy forward making him topple over and off the side of the boat. "Till three days time Mr Logan!" He called in an a distort and creepy voice; the man was clearly insane, however wasn't stupid enough to not check if Beast Boy had fallen in. He peered over the side and looked at the green boy grasping a small indent in the ship like his life depended on it.

"You're mad." Beast Boy screamed as he watched the man pull out a small calibre revolver from underneath his blazer.

"I know." He screamed back mocking the fear that the prey felt as he took the gun and blasted a hole straight through his left hand. The scream pierced the air like a blast of thunder and echoed into the mask wearing mans ears. But then he looked down again and saw the green boy was determined not to fall into the bays hostile waters, his right hand still grasped it tightly and he was already trying to swing his left hand back up to hold on. With a loud audible sigh even through the rain and crashing waves, Omega blasted the other hand in a similar fashion sending his pray tumbling into the waters like a lifeless doll, as consciousness slipped away from him.

"You should have killed him." The voice of Sniper said calmly to his boss from behind.

"Then where would be the fun?" His boss replied, a simple reply that satisfied Sniper as he realised his boss was leaving the killing to him and his thugs.

"So what actually happens in three days?" Sniper asked as his boss swivelled to see him standing in the door where the two had bursted out of.

"In three days, we have some fun." Omega laughed as his soaked wet body moved to Snipers side and placed a soaking wet hand on his shoulder. "And when the fun is over, we will have the United States of America."

* * *

_What the hell me! Another cliff hanger! Ok I'm going to have to stop with the cliff hangers as that's three in a row! But anyways if you liked this and enjoyed, please if you have the time leave a review. Otherwise till next time, stay in school and keep learning - Ty_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hi guys and dolls. I'm so sorry this took a while to come out. School, homework, personal events, illness and friendships have played a massive role in me not uploading as quick as I've wanted to. I hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

_I still don't own Teen Titans._

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**A Stormy Night**

Raven sat still as a statue as each thunder clasped wave smashed into the rocks beneath her feet; each time a large tidal wave like spray would soak her even more, leaving her shivering to her bone. The gale winds were cold and sharp like the winds of a winters blizzard, yet, even this failed to make the girl move. She just sat there... Waiting. She looked out into the bay like she expected something to appear from the horrendously violent and psychotic storm. It had been five hours, thirty two minutes and twelve seconds since they had lost Beast Boy to an unknown foe; Raven felt knots in her stomach as she could only imagine what horrors had been put upon the poor boy. She finally shuddered as a devastating bolt of lightning struck through the air making her think one thing; what if he was dead? The thought was poison to her brain as the serpent like question bit into her subconsciousness; with each sour thought her emotions would spike in fear, pain and despair. She was trying so hard to keep her normal monotone look about her and not show her true emotions, her face ached from keeping a forced monotone line across her lips and her eyes stung as she kept the tears back. As every second ticked away she could feel the hope inside her begin to slowly die away like a flower in autumn. In the course of the five hours, her and Cyborg had tore Jump City's underworld apart. They had arrested about fifty street thugs, destroyed sixteen different gang operations and taken at least seven major gang leaders off the streets, yet none had known about Beast Boys abduction. Each one had said the same thing though when they had questioned them; no one in their right mind would kidnap a titan. The annoying thing was, each thug and gang leader had been honest. No one took a titan unless you wanted to go to jail. She felt an angered sorrow build inside herself as she remembered each unhelpful worm they had captured, no one telling but they all knew someone crazy enough to take titan. Only one had spoken about this idea, however all he said was that the man that would take a titan was the end. She finally decided to go inside the tower, sitting down on these rocks, where she and the green boy had sat after the Beast incident, wasn't going to find him. As she rose to her feet, her pale skin lightly lit by the moon as the wind blew her cloak majestically behind her, her violet eyes caught something dark in the water. It was a large dark figure and only the occasionally strand of moonlight would outline it's figure. She moved slowly forward and closer to the edge of the rocks, her cautious violet eyes deeply scanning the object not expecting anything. But as one thin burst of moonlight caught the floating object, her dark violet eyes widened in shock. Her powers grasped the object in a gentle almost motherly way as she used her powers to cradle the object over to her arms. She felt her arms wrap around the object, which was filled with sea water and rain, one small diamond shaped tear rolled down her cold cheek and was obviously different to the rain that covered her face. She gently cradled the object like it was a long lost teddy bear as she used her powers to float herself and the object up into the tower. As she entered the calmer tower from the storm seized world outside, her eyes quickly fell onto the cybernetic man who was monitoring every street camera in Jump City. She watched as the man turned to see her as she placed her wet feet on the ground, a small squelch from her shoes was what indicated him of her arrival. As he saw her his eyes widened as he saw what was in her arms, his face dropped into the shocked face that was almost equal to his fear.

"Medical bay, now!" Cyborg said quickly, ordering the girl to drop the object off in the medical bay. The girl nodded weakly, she carried the object to the medical bay; being ever gentle with it. As she laid the soaked object down in the medical bay her heart slightly drooped and for a moment stopped. The paled green object had oozing red holes on its hands and its body was covered in bruises from an unforgiving sea; his breath was only a faint gasp as she watched his lips beg for air. His chest would wheeze as it filled and emptied, the air was barely entering him as his mouth struggled to pull air to him. She looked over to his face; the eyes were sealed tighter then a safe, his hair was dropped in a dark green mess each strand was sealed to his forehead and lips lay open gently stuttering for breath. As she stood staring at the devastated mess of a human being Cyborg entered the medical bay; his concentration instantly fell on the patient on the bed. He walked to his limp friends side, instantly hooking him up to various pieces of machinery; each piece looked colder then the last.

"Will he be alright?" Raven finally asked as she finally tore her eyes to Cyborg, a small hidden tear behind her violet eyes.

"I don't know Rae, I really don't know." Cyborg sighed as he pointed to some machines. "His heart beat is weak, his brain activity is low and he's lost a massive amount of blood." As he said those words they hit into Raven like a train, making her stomach knot up like a rope.

"Should I call Robin and Starfire?" She weakly asked, her eyes fixating on the floor like there was something interesting to stare at.

"I think that would be best." Cyborg said weakly as he took out a needle and slowly tested to see if it worked. She nodded weakly like an ill dog as she went to leave the room to leave the metal man to start work on the boy. "Raven."

"Yeah?"

"Don't get your hopes up." Was all Cyborg left her with as she left the room. Her heart was sinking as fast as the titanic as the words began to eat into her. She walked into the main room, each dark violet eye tried to hide the tears that were forming. She slowly began to call up a face to face talk with Robin on the main computer. She felt weak as the ring began to signal out into the room, taking the silence and rupturing it like a piece of glass.

"Hello?" She heard a tired Starfire answer, her green eyes drooped and the natural greenness to them was looking weak.

"Hello Starfire. Is it only you there?" Raven asked weakly as she looked at the green eyed alien, even though she was tired the alien instantly could recognise something wasn't right.

"No, friend Robin is here to. What is wrong?" Starfire asked curiously as she beaconed for Robin to enter the screen; even though he wore a mask it was just as obvious he was as tired as his girlfriend from his body language.

"Yeah Raven, what's up?" Robin asked, a slight yawn crept through his lips as he asked. How could she say this delicately, today hadn't been the greatest day for any of them in retrospect, but for Robin it had been the worst. Alfred being injured and now she had to explain to him that a friend lay almost dead in the other room.

"It's Beast Boy." Was all she could stutter from her lips as she moved her eyes to the floor to escape their questioning glares.

"I should have known." Robin said simply. "What's he done now?" Robin slightly sighed as he said those words.

"Nothing, he's done nothing wrong." Raven defended him quickly, knowing Robin would jump to the wrong conclusions as Beast Boy didn't always show the most maturity.

"Then what has happened, friend Raven?" Starfire asked in place of Robin, she obviously showed true concern and curiosity into the matter.

"He's hurt." She gulped, her voice trying to keep some sort of monotone like completion, yet, it wasn't going to last.

"How did this happen?" Robin asked slightly in frustration. "You should have called us." He then exclaimed suddenly; his emotions were running rampant across him as he reacted to the news. "If we..." He tried to start a self blame session but Raven stopped him.

"It wasn't your fault." She simply said. "We sent him to go get parts for the car and he was kidnapped sometime then."

"Do you know who took him?" Robin asked, his detective side starting to grow larger as the case could be a complex of he had been taken from under their noses.

"No he just washed up on the island. The only clue we've had about someone who might be crazy enough to take a titan is; he is the end." Raven sighed with a timid anger blustering in her words as she remembered the thugs and some of the things they had said. "When will you two being coming back?" She asked hopefully, she needed all of them at the tower to support Beast Boy.

"Robin and I will head back on the morrows morn." Starfire answered for her boyfriend. "The weather is bad for flight." Raven nodded in understanding, flying in bad weather was hard going. She was about to speak but then a metallic voice clasped the air with a sort of joyous fear.

"RAVEN GET IN HERE!" The voice was loud and clear, it cut the calmer conversation that had been happening through the monitors. Everything seemed to stop as she heard his metal voice; she couldn't tell if she should have been scared or happy as the voices message had sunk into her.

"Got to go." She quickly responded to the two on screen shutting it down as quick as the rain drops outside. As she span round into a dash for the medical bay, like she was a sprinter and the medical bay was the finish line; she moved with such grace and style across the floor. As she came to the medical bay door, her hands gently landed on the door handle; softly applying a hastened force to open it. As she stepped inside she tried to speak but the words effortlessly caught onto the inside of her throat and made it impossible to speak as she looked at the blood drenched cybernetic doctor. "What do you need?" She gulped as the crimson laced man just merrily worked his way at the unconscious corpse, his fingers held surgical equipment as tight as a clamp.

"I need you to come turn on the burn healer." He slightly cocked his head towards the device that was normally reserved for Robins injuries as he had no natural healing factor. Without even thinking she responded like she was a nurse, quickly going to the machine and turning it on. It's slight roar as it powered up sent a chilling scream down her spine as he watched the machine move over the damp limp corpse to start its work. Her eyes fluttered over to the big brother figure of Cyborg who was now walking over to her; his suit covered in dark crimson. "Let's go to bed Raven, there's nothing more we can do." Cyborg said as one of his large metal hands landed onto Ravens shoulder, directing her towards the door, her heart sighed in sorrow as she was pushed out the room. All she could do now was hope. Hope he would be awake tomorrow.

* * *

_Well there you go. Another chapter and a what will happen next? Will BB wake up? Will the others learn what's going on? Will Raven tell BB how she feels? Will I ever stop asking so many questions? Find out next time on Powerless! But please if you enjoyed reading and have the time, please leave a review. So till next time, keep on loving - Ty_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey guys and gals. I'm so sorry this took so long! I had this written about twos days ago but some stuff happened and well it doesn't matter. But please enjoy :)_

* * *

**Still don't own teen titans.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**A Cold Morning**

The dawning orange light of the large star that sat way out over the edge of the now calmed sea of tranquil blue, just to shy away into the light blue sky as the day proceeded. A damp smell of sand and grass managed to crawl its way into the tower; which then proceeded to follow the corridors to the dark heavy door of Ravens room, the smell then crept into her delicate nose making it twitch slightly. Her dark violet eyes started to slide open, revealing the slightly misty gaze of sleep which hanged over them. She slowly sat up as she sniffed gently, the air tingled her nose like a soft feather. Her nose twitched again, her slightly keener senses picked up the extra introduction of the damp smell in the air. The tower never smelt like this. Ever. As she rose to sit up in her bed, she felt her blankets brush against her skin as they tumbled away from her. And as they fell exposing her skin to the air, she felt the cooled air dance against her skin like a ballet dancer in an opera; a shiver of ice burned down her spine as she pulled the blankets further off her body. Suddenly she was pulling herself to her feet, her toes wriggling between her carpet as the soft fabric teased her nerve endings. Her light footsteps were elegant and made her look like she was gliding across the floor. As she shifted towards her door, she stretched out one of her piete pale arm and gripped a cloak that was on a coat stand by her door. Throwing the soft velvet cloak over her slender shoulders she felt a breeze take the long swaying cloak around her slender figure. Stepping out into the corridor the entire tower smelled of that same damp smell and the fresh air was bristling down the corridor as a gentle breeze. Her misty eyes shivered as they returned from their sleepy state, they could see the corridor clearer as a large metallic man came to her side.

"You felt the cold too?" He asked as she saw his human parts were wrapped up in warm cloth.

"Yeah and it smells so damp." She shivered, her voice trembled from the cold.

"I checked the scanners and someone or something opened all the common room windows." Cyborg pointed to a small command panel on his arm; it showed what he had just said. "They've been open since about three." He continued as the two continued to walk to the common room, they were slightly creeping now as they knew anything could be in their home. He silenced his tongue as the two stood on the other side of the door, the sudden clank of the sonic cannon was the only thing that dared to pierce the silence. Both of them placed their bodies against either side of the door, braced for a swat style bust in. Frozen sweat dropped off their foreheads as they heard a small taping sound originating from inside the room; the taps were syncopated and fell out of speed every now and again, before, speeding up again. The taps would slowly get softer and stronger with each gust of wind as though the wind commanded the taps. The two breathed in deep as Cyborg clicked the automatic door slider. The door slid open with a fast jolt, causing a small scraping sound to rush through the air like Usain Bolt in the Olympics as a powerful gust of collected wind by the air rolled through into the corridor taking the two titans by surprise. They felt their bones slowly begin to freeze like icicles as the air seeped into each pore in their skin and tucked itself into all the corners of the tower. As the two spun round from their cover to peer into the room their eyes fixated on two very different points. Cyborg instantly fixated on the green boy sat in the middle of the room tapping away at the computer, while Raven noticed what he was typing making sure to remember as much as possible. The screen suddenly went black snapping Raven onto the green boy, he slowly turned to face the two. A weak grin licked his lips as he made his way to his feet, his body shook gently as he balanced himself against the breeze as small clicks of his bones bounced about the room. He wasn't wearing much either; his tattered trousers which looked more like shorts now was all he wore. His pale green fingers freely roamed the air, his bare upper body showed no scars but bruises proceeded to show their formalities and his toes wiggled like worms as the wind blew against them. He made his may to the two titans, his smile still across his lips as he passed them before disappearing down the corridor, not a single word had exited his mouth as he passed them, letting the doors slid closed behind him. "What just happened?" Cyborg asked a sort of puzzled expression stretching across his lips as he tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"I don't even know." She replied as she tried to comprehend what had just happened. Cyborg sighed as he went to start closing the windows.

"That was a waste of time." Beast Boy mumbled to himself as he stepped down the corridor, his nose slightly twitching in aggravation. He had been trying to pick up on the scent of Omega but since he had no powers his keen sense of smell was not with him. He had ended up just hoping that the wind would blow something to him that could help him find the villain. As he stepped into his room, he collapsed towards his bed, landing on it with a loud comfortable moan. His entire weight rested solely on the bed and he felt relaxation pouring over his weak body as the sensations took over him. He rolled over so he faced his ceiling, his mind suddenly plundering over what he had been researching. It dug away at him as he remembered what he was looking at, who he was looking at and why he was looking at him. He felt the sharp shiver of the harsh reality coming to terms with him. He was completely and utterly fucked.

"I'm off to meditate." Raven said in a monotone voice as Cyborg finished off a large plate of meat. All she got was a response in between each meat filled chew and spatter of the chewed animals. She just shrugged her shoulders and left the room, instantly heading for her own. She wanted to check on Beast Boy, she desperately wanted to be the one their for him, yet, what she had seen on the screen was dragging her away from being there. As she entered her room, her hands instantly stretched for her mirror. Grasping it tightly like it could save her life she jumped into her mind. As she leapt through the barrier between reality and nevermore; she pondered if Knowledge would be able to help her. However as soon as she arrived she was met by an interesting conundrum. Why was Rage and Knowledge sitting down together drinking tea and playing chess.

"Why can't my castle go diagonally?" She heard Rage ask in frustration as she tried to move the rook in a diagonal line.

"It's called a rook and the rules tell you rooks can only move in straight lines." Knowledge replied, a hint of annoyance lacing her voice as she tried to teach the dark crimson demon how to play.

"But a diagonal line is straight." She fumed in response.

"No it's not, its diagonal." She replied as she evaded Rages attempt to find a loop hole in the rule.

"This games stupid." She huffed as she moved the rook forward three squares before sitting back in her chair; huffing and crossing her arms moodily. A small sly smile crept across the yellow clad emotions face as she noticed the perfect opportunity.

"Checkmate." She smiled cockily as she moved her queen so that it was protected by her bishop but when paired with one of her rooks formed an undeniable checkmate. Her cocky smile didn't last long as Rage picked the board up, spun it round sending the pieces flying like missiles before slamming the board through the table breaking it and also spilling the tea.

"I hate chess." She growled in a demonic filled voice, all four of her dead red eyes glowed in frustrated anger.

"Now, now. Calm down Rage, we have a visitor." Knowledge then signalled with one of her hands to Raven who was standing there slightly gob smacked that her dark side had played chess.

"Oh erm hi." Rage slightly blushed and calmed herself down to greet Raven, she showed a sign of fear when she talked to Raven.

"Err hi." Raven said puzzled as she turned to Knowledge in confusion.

"I'm trying to teach Rage how to be more civilised so she can hang around with the rest of us. You do make me keep all the emotions in check." She mused as she pushed the dark black spectacles that sat on the tip of her nose back up in line with her eyes. "But that's not why you're here is it?" Knowledge asked turning her full attention from her musing state to a much more serious state.

"No it's what I saw." Raven replied, she now ignored Rages presence.

"He was researching a man called Oliver Andrews." Knowledge said simply, but, she slightly shivered in uncomfortable fear as she spoke the name as though it was cursed.

"What does that name mean?" Raven asked curiously. "I recognise it but I don't know where from."

"Oliver Michaels Edwards Gary Andrews otherwise known as Omega was a spa worker turned evil genius." Knowledge started. "He was unlucky enough to be working on the day a group of military officials, who were carrying project 800, came into the spa he worked in. The place was attacked by terrorists. In the battle Oliver was shot twice through the eyes by a small calibre revolver. He luckily survived when the military injected with project 800."

"One second, isn't the Omega symbols numerical value 800?" Rage asked something suddenly clicking in her slow mind.

"Yes it is." Knowledge sighed at the interruption. "May I continue my story now?" When a small nod came from the red clad emotion, Knowledge gently cleared her throat and continued. "However project 800 drove Oliver insane but restored his youth to him whilst also enhancing his strength, speed and intellect to unmatched levels. He was however believed killed in two thousand, when he was shot by the now head of military, John Wayne. The reason you recognised the name is because he's supposedly the leader of the Omega clan and in nineteen ninety nine tried to harness the power of Trigon."

"Oh so he's a big deal?" Raven slightly mused as Knowledge just nodded.

"Indeed." The yellow emotion replied smiling weakly. "If Beast Boy is mixed up with him." She then shuddered and without saying anything fear had been nailed into Raven as she decided to exit her mind leaving her two emotions. Maybe she would see how Beast Boy was doing.

* * *

_Well there you go. Less of a cliff hanher ending but this was really for the villain to get known a bit better. I hope you enjoyed I'll try and be quicker with updates but till next time stay safe. - Ty_


End file.
